A Cursed Flower
by Amaya Redfern
Summary: Violet has been a pirate in Silver's crew since she was very young. Now she has the adventure of a lifetime...and her love for an innocent teen may completely unravel her life. JimxOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, another story! Okay…I know you guys hate me. But my other two stories were boring me to tears. I'm starting anew. For Love of a Snow Fox WILL continue, don't worry! Just wait while I obtain inspiration! I've had quite a few problems lately, stress, family sickness, love…Yeah…But it all seems to be tying together, so yay! I don't own Treasure Planet, it's characters, or Disney, blah blah blah, I don't own anything but my dog. =P**

Prologue

A girl crouched in a narrow alleyway, not even daring to breathe as a man and woman rushed by, yelling angrily for her. After sitting in silence and darkness for a few minutes, she quickly rose and raced through the town, breathing heavily, starting at shadows, thinking it was her parents, having found her. Finally, she made it past the houses and buildings to a dock, and climbed clumsily into a ship. The moment she got on, she stood face to face – well face to stomach really, she was very short and young – with a man who she knew was not meant to be there. She glanced past him and saw many others with him. She swallowed hard. It was obvious by the way they looked and the expressions on their faces.

They were pirates.

The girl backed against the wall, her heart pounding. The man kneeled down in front of her, coming into the light a little more, and she realized something. He was only _half_ man. _Cyborg,_ she thought. She kept her chin raised proudly, an angry look on her face, refusing to let her fear show. She opened her mouth, about to ask what he was going to do, but one of his crew came up then and murmured something quietly. The cyborg looked at him, then at her, then back at him. Finally he smirked.

"Where're your parents kid?" she clenched her jaw.

"Long gone by now. Hopefully forever." Her voice was high, but steady.

"You got any place to go?"

"Wherever I want." The cyborg smiled again.

"How'd you feel 'bout comin' with us?" The girl's expression changed to surprise.

"Why?" he looked at her, and she understood. He'd be able to train her in stealing her entire life, she'd be a pirate from a young age, and she'd probably be one of the worst you could find.

Or one of the best, depending on your point of view.

She decided to try and look at it from that particular angle…and found that she rather liked it. Growing up to be a notorious pirate, basically having all the money she could want, once she became good at it…she smiled. She knew the crew would give her a hard time at first; they were currently gawking at their boss, or snarling at her. They'd learn to accept her soon enough she decided.

"I think I'd like that very much." She said quietly. The crew started protesting.

"Shut yer yap!" the cyborg yelled angrily. They shut it (XD). The cyborg looked at her again, and held out his hand for her to shake. "What's yer name girl?"

She shook his hand "Violet."

"Silver. Capt'n to you from now on." She nodded and smiled again. She laughed mentally as a song ran through her head.

(Lol, I know this is retarted. XD) _Yoho, yoho, a pirate's life for me…_

-------------------------------------------

**A/N: Like it? I like my OC, she's pretty mature for her age, and she turns out to be a real cool person. And I, being the hopeless romantic that I am have written this story to where she falls for Jim haha!**

**Violet: Wait, wait, wait, I'm being forced to fall in love with some guy?!**

**Me: Yep.**

**Violet: That's not fair!**

**Me: Nope.**

**Violet: And it's mean!**

**Me: Yep. But I'm the author, I can do whatever I want with you. =D I created you Violet!**

**Violet: Oh yeah…**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll like Jim once you meet him, I lurv him. :3**

**Violet: So you're writing a story about someone **_**else**_** being with the guy **_**you**_** like?**

**Me: Yep(She has no idea that she's my would be self basically. XD)**

**Violet: …**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! Yayz!!! **

**Violet: Mwahaha, now I be a smexy older person! XD**

**Me: O_o Uuuuh, Vi? Don't do that. Ever.**

**Violet: Lol, you'd do it too!**

**Me:….*cough cough***

**Violet: To the story! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *Flailing arms***

**--------**

Violet had been speaking with Captain Amelia _above_ deck when they'd arrived.

She peered down curiously at the two people who had made this latest journey of hers possible. One was in a rather odd yellow suit. It looked like one of the ones that the more unsuccessful salesman sold in hopes of getting quick money for cheap quality items. They usually didn't sell; everyone could see it was a scam. _Except for him I guess. Poor guy._

The other was a boy about her age, wearing slightly ragged looking clothes. His brown hair was pulled into a short ponytail, and he was looking around the ship in pleased amazement. At one point he and the other man bumped into Arrow, Amelia's first mate. The captain gave a nod to Violet and left to speak with them as well.

She watched as she did some rather amazing acrobatic tricks then landed on the ground looking as though nothing had happened. The two men stood with shocked faces, making Violet chuckle softly. She moved silently closer to all of them so that she could listen to the conversation.

"Mr. Arrow, I've checked this _miserable_ ship from stem to stern and as usual! It's – spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

Violet grinned at the captain's words as Arrow replied "You flatter me Captain." She then turned to the man in the yellow suit.

She looked rather surprised for a moment, then a mischievous expression came to her face. "Ah. _Dr. Doppler I presume?"_ she said rather loudly as though he could not hear properly. He stuttered for a moment, trying to form a proper sentence, but she interrupted him. "_Hello? Can you hear me?"_ she banged on the face shield of his suit, grinning with amusement.

"Y-Yes I can! Stop that banging!" he responded irratatedly.(Not sure if that's a word, but whatever, I now proclaim it a word.)

She put on a thoughtful face for a moment then – while fixing his suit slightly – said "If I may doctor, this works so much better if it's right way up and plugged in. Lovely, there you go!"

The doctor popped of his helmet, looking very frustrated and turned to her saying "If you _don't_ mind, I can manage my own plugging!" He said, waving the wire a bit. She took his hand to shake it quickly.

"I'm Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean Armada. Nasty Business, but I won't bore you with my scars," she spoke very quickly, seeming not to even pause for breath. "You've met my first officer Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true." Arrow looked rather embarrassed.

"Please, Captain." She smiled.

"Oh shut up Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it." The doctor cleared his throat as if he was going to interrupt, but she spoke over him. "I would also like to introduce you to Violet, she works with the rest of the crew, though she doesn't have a real job, just helps wherever she can." She glanced up at her, looking amused. "Why don't you come down here instead of staring curiously?" Violet blushed, wondering how she'd been caught, but jumped down nonetheless. Simply because she had time while in the air, she did a few acrobatics herself, but did not show that she was more talented than the captain, not wanting to give away any information about herself. She was slightly surprised that Amelia had decided to introduce her as well, but pleased. Though they'd just met that day, she found they got along quite nicely. The captain smiled at her, and turned back to the males. "This is Violet, our rather curious eavesdropper." She blushed again, and smiled.

"I was only trying to figure out who the new arrivals were."

"You were trying to be sneaky, and it won't work while I'm around." Violet opened her mouth to reply, but this time Dr. Doppler got to say what he had meant to earlier. "'Scuse me? I hate to interrupt this…Lovely banter, but may I introduce to you Jim Hawkins?" he motioned to the boy who was still staring around the ship. Violet glanced at him again, seeing him up close. She vaguely noticed that he was good looking, but didn't think much of it, having too much experience with males being generally horrible. "Jim you see, is the boy who found the trea-blghh!" Amelia's eyes had sharpened, and with a quick glance at Violet, she had closed her fist around the doctor's mouth.

"Doctor! Please," she looked at a couple members of the crew, who gave her a rather nasty look back, but continued working. She then released her grip on the doctor, who moved his face around as though trying to make his nerves work again. Quietly, she continued "I'd like a word with you in my state room." Violet narrowed her eyes slightly in curiosity and suspicion, but said nothing, watching as they left. Jim followed, but glanced at Violet, seeming to notice her for the first time.

He hesitated, then said "Violet right?" his voice was rather quiet. She nodded, unsure of whether or not she should smile, just standing there awkwardly. He seemed to do the same, then rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, seeming to look for something to say. Finally, he said nothing, and rushed to catch up with the others. Violet sighed, relieved the awkward moment was over, then went to catch up with Silver in the kitchen.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and support so early! Sorry it took so long – major stressful problems. Basically – men are dumb. Girls, take my advice, don't get into any complicated situations with them, if I were you, I'd just avoid them. Sorry guys, but you really stress us out all the time. Anyway, late disclaimer but whatever.**

**I don't own Treasure Planet, Disney, any of that crap, I own my character Violet, and that's it! Don't even try to put copyright charges on me or whatever. Please. I really don't need that right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here we go!**

Violet stumbled down the steps to the kitchen, calling out "Silver? You there?" She peered into the dim light as she stepped onto the floor.

"'Ello Vi!" he said cheerfully as she looked around the huge pot in the middle of the room, which was currently steaming with some unnamed food. "Nice 'o ya to visit me, I havn' seen ya since we arrived!" He frowned playfully at her, she knew he was just teasing.

She grinned, grabbing a purp form ahuge barrel, and perched on the counter. "I was exploring, - we've never been on a ship this big! It's amazing." Silver smiled, nodding. She turned her gaze back to the pot. "Whatcha making anyway?"

"Bonzabeast stew." He said rather proudly. It was his best dish. She smiled, then turned back to more serious matters.

"The man who hired us is here. His name is-" she was interrupted when she heard said man ranting angrily as he clamoured into the kitchen.

"That woman! That – _feline!_ Who does she think is working for _whom?!_" Each word was distinct and had a furious edge to it. Violet grinned, wondering what Amelia had done to annoy him so much.

"It's _my_ map! And she's got me bussing tables!" Violet's eyes narrowed. _The map…?_

Arrow pounded his massive hands on the men's shoulders. "I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this – or _any_ galaxy!" Silver began whistling a tune that Violet had heard him sing, hum, and listen to a million times, acting as though he and Violet had not been speaking of anything important. Jim glanced at Violet, looked away, then looked back at her with a half smile, seeming to try and rectify the earlier awkward conversation they'd had. She smiled back with a small wave.

"Mr. Silver?" Arrow called out. Silver raised his eyebrows and turned to him.

"Why Mr. Arrow sir!" he said cheerfully, cleaning off his knife on his apron. "Bringin' such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley! Had I known, I'd o' tucked in me shirt!" he stuffed his apron into his waist band, chuckling good naturedly. Violet smiled and glanced at Jim again, her brow furrowing curiously when he gasped seeing Silver's mechanical parts. _Well, some people have things against cyborgs…I guess there's a chance he might not like them either._ She was rather disappointed about that though.

Arrow motioned to the doctor then. "May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage." Doppler stepped forward, slightly bowing.

With a passing glance and wink to Violet, Silver turned his attention to the doctor. "_Love_ the outfit doc." He said, using his laser eye to examine him. The doctor was obviously unsure of what he was doing, and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Well, thank you, um…" He crossed his arms over himself as Silver continued to examine him. "Love the eye." He grabbed Jim from behind him and pushed him forward as Silver stopped. "This young lad is Jim Hawkins." Silver stepped forward and put out his hand for Jim to shake.

"Jimbo!" He then glanced at his hand in surprise – it was blades and tools. "Ah!" He quickly exchanged it for his usual hand. Jim merely stared coldly at it, then glared at Silver. Violet narrowed her eyes. _What's he got against Silver?_ She was rather offended. Silver had been like a father to her over the years, and she got quite angry whenever someone said or did anything rude towards him. Okay, he was a pirate, but Jim didn't know that…

Silver just shrugged turned to continue cooking. "Ah, don't be too put off by this – hunk o' hardware!" He quickly sliced and chopped up some seafood, tossing them into a bowl. He pretended to cut off his own hand too, shouting "Whoa!", then chuckling and revealing his hand from inside his sleeve. Violet rolled her eyes, having seen him do that a hundred times. He laughed and continued talking as he broke some kind off eggs into the bowl as well. "These gears have been tough getting used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He quickly heated the ingredients with a sudden burst of flame, then dumped them into the pot. He gave it a quick stir, then tried a taste of it with a calculating expression. Satisfied, he produced two more bowls, and quickly poured some stew in it. "Here, now! Have a taste of me famous Bonzabeast Stew!" he said, once again sounding very proud. Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?" He turned to her in surprise, then laughed.

"You've been so quiet I clean forgot ya was here!" still chuckling he grabbed another bowl and gave her a portion as well. She grinned, and grabbed a spoon, hungrily devouring it. He smiled and turned back to the Doctor. "Well, go on!" The doctor sniffed it delicately, then hesitantly tasted it. He smiled.

"Mmm! Delightfully tangy! Yet, robust." Silver grinned.

"Old family recipe." Violet rolled her eyes, easily seeing what was coming.

"Oh jeez, here we go." Jim gave her a curious look, but she just shook her head as the doctor went back to keep eating. He glanced down to the ball just as an eyeball popped to the surface.

"Agh!" his eyes went wide. Violet rolled hers again. Trying to restrain laughter, Silver put his arm around the doctor.

"In fact, _that_ was part of the old family!" He laughed loudly and plucked the eyeball from the bowl. "Oh, just kiddin' doc!" Doppler looked down at the bowl doubtfully, obviously unsure of whether he trusted the man's promise of just joking or not. Violet gave him a serious look.

"I wouldn't if I were you. He loves pulling pranks." With a grateful smile, he put the bowl down on the counter next to her. Silver turned to Jim.

"Go on Jimbo, 'ave a swig." Jim hesitantly picked up a spoonful and looked dubiously at it. Suddenly the spoon _ate_ the stew, and turned pink. Violet grinned at Jim's shocked face. Silver frowned as Morph turned into a straw to suck up the rest of the bowl. "Morph! You jiggle-headed blob 'o mischief! So that's where you was hidin'!" Morph peered up over the edge of the bowl with a small burp. Violet giggled and hopped off the counter to go stand by Jim. Morph flew out of the bowl and rubbed against Jim's face like a kitten. Jim laughed.

"What is that thing?" He asked, poking him. Morph expanded into about ten small blobs, then changed himself into a miniature Jim, and landed on his finger. They both looked at each other curiously as Silver attempted to explain.

"He's…a morph." Violet smiled.

"Care to elaborate a bit?" she said as Morph changed back to his usual pink self and licked Jim's face, earning another laugh from both of the teenagers. Morph then came over and zoomed around Violet's head, bouncing against her face playfully.

"I rescued the little shape shifter offa Proteous I. He took a side to me." He smiled as the pink blob went over and rubbed affectionately against his master's face. "Aw, we've been together ever since." Violet heard a bell ringing from above, and Arrow turned to Doppler. "We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch doctor?" The doctor grinned excitedly.

"_Would_ I?! Does an active galactive nucleus have super-luminal jets?!" He smiled, but it quickly faded when everybody just stared blankly at him. "I'll follow you…" Arrow blocked Jim from following as he tried to get up the stairs as well. "Mr. Hawkins will stay here, in your charge Mr. Silver." Silver nearly choked on a spoonful of stew.

"Beggin' your pardon sir but uh - "

"_Captain's_ orders! See to it the new cabin boy is kept busy!" he turned and left. Both males protested, trying to speak over each other, and gave up at the same time. They both rubbed their hands over their faces, and Violet rose an eyebrow at the similarities between them. They glanced at each other, then Jim walked over to the counter Violet had been sitting on earlier.

"So. Captn's put you with me, eh?" Jim shrugged.

"Whatever." Violet looked him over again, deciding he was probably the rebel type of person. He seemed to have a generally negative outlook on life. _Kinda like me I guess._ She chose to speak then.

"You're gonna be working with me a lot then. I tend to help out down here." Jim glanced at her, and gave her another half smile, which she realized she found rather charming. Silver looked at the two of them and gave them an odd smile that Violet couldn't understand. He shrugged and turned to continue making whatever it was everyone would be eating that night.

"Eh, who be a humble cyborg, to argue with a capt'n."

"Yeah…" Jim responded, sounding slightly distracted. He grabbed a purp from the huge barrel and began tossing it between his hands. "Ya know, these purps are kinda like the ones back home…On _Montresser._ You ever been there?" Violet narrowed her eyes. His tone suggested he was searching for some kind of information. She instantly put all of her senses on high alert, out of habit and instinct.

"Ah, can't says I have Jimbo." Silver replied with a glance to Violet. Jim looked at her, silently asking if she had either. She shook her head.

"Once, but a long time ago, I can't really remember it." She mentally stored that away for a fake past story in case she ever needed one. Violet leaned back against the counter as Jim hopped up to sit on it next to her.

"Come to think of it," he said "Just before I left I met this old guy. He was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

"Is that so?" Silver asked as he sliced through a piece of fruit.

"Yeah…" Jim said, and wondered aloud "What was that old salamander's name…? Oh yeah. Bones. _Billy_ Bones…?" Violet's mental alarms went off. _The guy with the map! That means Jim has it! He was talking about it earlier…_

Silver glanced at Jim. "Bones? Booooones? Mmm mm, taint ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew 'o cyborgs. Roam in this port." He turned his head as sounds came from up above, signaling the launch was drawing near. He smiled. "Eh, off with ya lad. An' watch the launch. There'll be plenty o' work awaitin' for ya afterwards." Jim stumbled up the steps, and Silver turned to Violet. "Anything you picked up tha' I didn't?"

She opened her mouth to tell him about the map, but instead said "No, nothing at all. But I'm going to talk to him while we're out here – I'll get something from him." Silver nodded and she left to go watch the launch as well. _What was that about? I'm protecting this guy…But I guess that's okay for now. I'll talk to Silver when I get my facts absolutely right._ She walked up the steps into the blazing sunlight.

**A/N: Hello, it's me! To apologize for being late, I've given you two long chapters! Yay! Thank you for your support, any review you guys give me makes me more encouraged to keep writing! Well I mean, unless you're saying how horrible my character is, and I can't write and such…Anyway…I think my last two disclaimers should suffice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaand, another one! WOo0t! Haha, okay, moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, Disney, any of that stuff. I own Violet, that's it, nothing else in this story. Don't even try. -_-**

Violet shielded her eyes from the sun, absent mindedly pushing her long red hair behind her shoulder. She squinted out over the deck, looking for Jim. She finally spotted him peering over the edge of the ship as they began to take off. She headed over to speak to him, but ended up jumping a mile in the air when Arrow started yelling orders to the crew. She heard laughter and glanced over to realize Jim had seen her. She grinned. "It's not funny!"

"Then why are you smiling?"

"…I have no idea!" she laughed. She opened her mouth to continue speaking, but whatever she said was cut off by an "oh!' of surprise when she suddenly started floating. She glanced over at Jim who was laughing at her, and just the fact that he was actually floating in midair. Shaking her head Violet kicked herself away from the edge of the ship, so she wouldn't accidentally fall off when gravity returned. Jim ended up doing the same at that same moment, and they ended up tangled in the air. And of course, _that_ was the moment that the gravity had to come back, so they ended up in a heap on the deck. Violet blushed when she realized she was right on top of Jim, and quickly scrambled off, an apologetic mumble escaping her lips.

She'd barely had time to stand up when the ship suddenly rushed forward, making her fall backward and hit the edge of the ship. Grimacing, she looked up at Jim, who was laughing again. He'd held on to the opposite edge. She glared then got up and walked back over to him, lightly smacking his arm.

"You're kind of clumsy, aren't you?" he said. She frowned. She wasn't normally – she'd been raised as a stealthy pirate! What had just happened was indeed odd. She shrugged, neither confirming nor disproving the statement.

She glanced out over the edge of the ship, and her expression suddenly brightened. "Hey, look!" She guided Jim to where she was looking, and both of them climbed up over the ropes to get a better view. (A/N:I just made up this name from what Delbert said, mmkay?) There was a pod of Orcus flying around the ship!

"What are they?" Jim asked.

"Orcus. They're the only mammals with fins that actually lives in the air." She grinned and stretched her arm out to lightly brush her hand against the rubbery skin. "They're very friendly, if a bit gross sometimes."

"Why are they gross?"

"Because -" her answer was cut off by the Orcus blowing mucus up right on the doctor's face while he was attempting to take a picture. She laughed. "That's why."

Jim laughed as well as the Orcus slowly drifted off to the west. Violet leaned back against the ropes.

"So, I have a question."

"Shoot."

She kept her eyes away from him, making sure she looked casual. It was all instinct for her, having been taught the art of lying and persuasion. "Well, I know where we're headed of course – Treasure Planet. What I'm confused about is _how_. Isn't that just a fairy tale for kids? I love the story myself, but you know…" she trailed off, and glanced at him with an inquiring look. His expression was studiously casual as well, but she saw through his mask. He knew something.

"I don't know either. It's kinda weird huh?" She gave a mental sigh.

"Kind of. But exciting." _Guess I shouldn't be surprised. It'll just take some time to get the information out of him._

"Yeah…"

"Jimbo!" the both turned sharply towards the sound of Silver's voice. "I've got two new friends I'd like ya to meet." Violet's eyebrows furrowed in confusion – there wasn't anyone around Silver at all – while Jim looked around silver excitedly. "Say hello, to Mr. Mop, and Mrs. Bucket! Hahaha…" As he said each name, he threw the mop and bucket to Jim. With a wry look towards Silver, Violet grabbed Jim's elbow to keep him form falling as the momentum from the bucket hit him. He had the same expression on his face.

"Yippee." Violet game him a sympathetic look.

"Vi!" She turned her head back towards Silver automatically. "Come down to the kitchen, ye'll be helpin' me cook fer now." She nodded and jumped towards the deck at the same time Jim did. She gave him a small wave and followed Silver.

Once they were safely below deck, he turned to her. "Anythin'?" Violet shook her head.

"I'm going to have to get him to trust me. He won't give up any information he has easily." She still left out the part about him having possession of the map._ Just so I don't give him any useless information,_ she told herself. _ I don't actually have _proof_ that he has the map after all._ She snapped her attention back to Silver as he began to speak.

"Alrigh'. But don't go wastin' time now!" She nodded and started back up the steps, then paused.

"What shall I tell Jim? You said I was supposed to stay down here and cook…" Silver didn't like having help actually cooking – that was strictly his job. He gave everyone else the dirty work.

He stroked his chin in thought. "Just tell 'im I sent ya up there to help anybody with some kinda job, I didn't need yer help down 'ere." She nodded once, then continued up to the deck.

She walked over to where Jim was mopping, and glanced up at her in surprise.

"What are you doing up here?"

She gave her explanation to him, which he nodded his understanding at, then continued working with a sigh. She smiled.

"Sorry about that. He can be kinda mean sometimes." He looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. "…Alright, it was more then kinda mean, but still, he is a really nice guy once you give him a chance." He cocked his head a bit.

"You've known him for a while then?"

Violet nodded. "Almost all my life. He's sort of raised me since I was little." He gave her an odd look.

"What happened to your parents?" she looked away, feigning sadness.

"…They abandoned me when I was a baby. Silver found me in an alley in the middle of nowhere really." She closed her eyes on the real memories of her life…Her father coming home, smelling heavily of alcohol…Her mother, bleeding on the floor…Running in the streets, terrified that her father was getting closer…

"I'm sorry…" her eyes snapped open, the memories shattering like glass at Jim's words. She instantly recalled the fake story she'd told him, and she hardened her expression.

"Don't be. It's probably better that they did. What kind of parents could they have been, if they were just going to abandon me?" Jim blinked, looking surprised.

"Hm…I never thought about it that way…" Violet's brow furrowed slightly.

"What do you mean?" He glanced at her quickly, then looked away.

"My father…he abandoned me and my mom too…" Violet's expression turned sympathetic…It wasn't fake sympathy either she realized with surprise. She truly felt bad for him, and she knew how he felt, at least a little. She may have been separated from her parents for a completely different reason, but it had still hurt, not knowing the comfort of a mother or father.

She reached her hand out and put it on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. That must have been horrible." He shrugged, not looking at her, but he didn't make her move her hand either. "Do you remember him at all?" He nodded, but didn't say anything, and his expression made it clear he wasn't going to either. She backed up and leaned against the edge of the ship, changing the subject. "Have you ever traveled like this before? On a ship I mean?"

He raised his eyebrows a bit at the shift in mood, but shrugged and answered. "No, actually, I've never been anywhere but my home on Montressor." His eyes gleamed. "I've always wanted to do something like this though." Violet smiled, glad that he was going to continue speaking to her.

TTTTTTTTT

The talk between the two teenagers later turned back to Silver, which brought Jim's bitterness towards the man back to the surface. He slapped the mop to the deck after soaking it in the bucket. "Yeah, I got your 'Mr. Mop'…" he muttered, making Violet giggle. He cast a glare in her direction, distracting him so he didn't notice one of the rather large members of the crew walking past him. His arm knocked right into Jim, causing him to fall against the edge of the ship, next to where Violet had perched. She instinctively reached out to help him stand again, looking angrily towards the one who had hit him. He turned around, looking just as annoyed.

"Watch it twerp." He growled, showing his fist in a threatening manner. Jim straightened and glanced to a few other crew members who were whispering animatedly. Violet leaned back a little so that Jim couldn't see her and gave them hurried 'stop!' gestures. After a moment one of them saw her, glanced at Jim, and quickly nudged the others so that they would quit. Violet exhaled silently in relief, sure that they'd been talking about the secret plan that Silver had given them once they had been hired.

The one whose head was a different entity itself crossed his arms, glaring haughtily at Jim. "What are you lookin' at weirdo?" The head crawled off, leaving the 'stomach' to open it's eyes and speak.

"Yeah. 'Weirdo'." Violet raised an eyebrow. _How eloquent._ She and Jim glanced up as a hiss sounded. Scrupp climbed down from the ropes she and Jim had been climbing after the launch.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own businesssssss…" she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the exaggerated hiss, placed herself in front of him.

"Scrupp, don't you dare…" she warned. He hissed at her, and just pushed her roughly out of the way, making her hit the floor. She winced as pain shot up her back, and glared at Scrupp. The crew began to murmur excitedly, eager for a fight. He turned back to Jim as he responded.

"Why, you got something to hide, bright eyes?" he had a cocky grin on his face, but he cast a concerned glance to Violet. She was about to nod, silently telling him she was fine, but Scrupp hissed again and grabbed Jim by the front of his jacket, lifting him up in the air.

"Maybe your ears don't work sssso well?" he hissed into Jim's face, who turned away, coughing a bit.

"Yeah. Too bad my nose works just fine!" Violet jumped up. _ This won't end well…_

Scrupp began to hiss again. "Why you impudent little….!" He shoved him against the main mast, and the crew began to yell eagerly, all egging him on. Violet rushed towards him, but he just pushed her down again. She was grateful for the first time that she and Scrupp had never gotten along – no one would find it odd that she was trying to stop him.

"Any last wordssss, cabin boy?" he hissed, bringing his claw fatally close to Jim's throat.

Suddenly Silver appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed Scrupp's left claw with his mechanical arm, casually eating a purp.

"Mr. Scrupp," he greeted cheerfully, like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Violet glanced towards Jim, who was just hanging there against the mast nervously. Silver continued speaking, his mouth full of fruit. "You ever see what happens to a fresh purp…when ya squeeze, _real HARD?!"_ At that moment he flexed his metal hand, holding Scrupp's claw in a death grip. Scrupp screeched and dropped Jim, his right claw going instantly to his injured one. Silver let go as Jim dropped to the ground, and Violet rushed over to help him up and away from Scrupp. They both froze however, when Arrow's voice rang out over the deck.

"What's all this then?" The large stone like man descended the steps to the deck, his stern expression carefully examining each of them. Violet's gaze dropped sadly, not wanting to be disliked by him. However, he passed her without any accusations, and she sighed in relief. He must have seen what had happened and knew she wasn't guilty of anything. Jim glanced at her when she sighed, but she just shook her head. She'd tell him later. Arrow began to lecture the rest of the crew.

"You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship! Any further offenders will be confined to the brig, for the remainder of the voyage." He paused in front of Scrupp, disapproval clear on his face. "Am I clear, Mr. Scrupp?" Scrupp began to hiss, but Silver had cast his mechanical eye on him, giving him a look of warning once Scrupp glanced towards him. He grimaced unhappily, but turned back to Arrow.

"Transparently." Arrow stood back for a moment, then began walking back to his former post. The crew all scattered, seeing the show was over as Silver shooed them off, calling cheerfully to the man.

"Well done Mr. Arrow sir! A tight ship's a happy ship…sir!" Once everyone was out of hearing range, he grabbed the mop from the ground where Jim had dropped it and turned towards him accusingly. "Jimbo! I gave you a job!"

Jim began protesting "Hey, I was doing it, until that _bug_ thing got - !"

"Belay that!" he shouted in his face, and shoved the mop back in his hands as Jim fell silent. "Now! I want this deck swabbed spotless! And heaven help ya if I come back and it's not done…!" he trailed off and glanced towards Morph. "Morph! Keep an eye on this pup. Let me know if there be any more distractions." He walked back towards the kitchen. Jim sighed, and began to mop again, as Morph made his own eyes huge, staring obediently at Jim, who just raised an eyebrow at him. Violet grimaced a bit, then glanced at Jim.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna talk to Silver."

"You don't need to tell him any -" she was already jogging to the steps though. She caught him just before he began to descend, but they were still out of earshot from Jim.

"Silver!" she said, making him turn towards her. "Hey, Jim really didn't do anything, Scrupp just got all pissed off and -"

"I know, I know. I figured it was Scrupp's fault; I'll deal with that later. First I gotta take care o' the rest o' the crew. Can't believe they'd go and…" he continued muttering angrily, but intelligibly. Violet raised her eyebrows at him until he looked back at her. "Ah, yeah, follow me, ya probably oughta be down here. Don't want any o' them thinkin' I'm givin' you any special treatment, they'd start to harass ya again." Violet nodded, understanding. They had been incredibly rude and even violent towards her at first, though as she had grown and became stronger, they began to back off. A few of them even seemed to respect her for her strength, though they'd never say anything of the kind.

She led the way into the kitchen, perching on a barrel as Silver entered, a falsely cheerful smile on his face.

"So…We're all 'ere then." A very short, many-eyed creature scrambled in, sitting on the table next to Violet. "Fine." Silver began to walk forward, his mock serene voice echoing slightly in the damp room. "Now…If you'll pardon my way of speakin' gentlemen…Are ya all…" his mechanical hand switched out for a deadly sword. _**"Stark RAVIN', TOTALLY blinkin' DAFT?!"**_ he swung the sword dangerously close to their heads, making everyone duck and cry out in terror.(A/N: Yes, I changed the line slightly here, I couldn't quite catch what he said.) "After all I went through getting us hired as an upstanding crew, you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time?!" he ended his yelling right in Scrupp's face.

"The boy wasss sniffing about." He hissed.

"You just stick to the plan ya bug-brained twit! As for the boy…I'll run him so ragged he won' have time ta think…" Violet grimaced a bit, not sure why she found his statement insulting. He was talking about Jim, not herself after all. She sighed, and after getting approval from Silver, headed back out on deck.

TTTTTTTTT

Jim and Violet had been chatting most of the time, but by evening their talk had died off, both of them just lost in thought. At one point Morph decided to play and become a mop himself, cleaning off Jim's shoes and such. Violet giggled as he changed back and floated in the air next to Jim, hiccupping bubbles. Jim smiled, then sighed and started talking to the pink blob. "Well this has been a fun day, huh? Making new friends…Like that spider physco." Morph changed into a miniature Scrupp, holding up his claws in a mock threatening way.

"Spider physco, spider physco!"

Violet and Jim both laughed. "A little uglier." She recommended to Jim's amusement. Morph hid his Scrupp face for a moment, then came out, laughing maniacally, his head huge and crazed looking, causing Violet to erupt in a fit of giggles. Jim chuckled.

"Pretty close." Morph shrugged.

"Well!" came Silver's laughing voice. Morph changed back as he trudged up the stairs, and flew over to his master. "Thank heavens for little miracles." He was carrying a pot of rubbish which he went over to throw over the edge of the ship. "Up her for an hour, an' the deck's still in one piece." Jim turned his attention to his mop uncomfortably. Violet looked away politely, knowing that Jim was about to thank Silver for saving him earlier. He'd told her he would, but that he didn't often, and it would be awkward thanking him.

Her brow furrowed as she realized that she and Jim were actually getting along really well. They'd spent most of the day talking about one and other's lives, and Violet had found herself mostly telling the truth, only editing out the parts that would lead Jim to realize that the entire crew was a band of pirates. That was a first; she always told people complete and utter lies, never allowing anyone to follow her trail. On one planet she was a former dancer, rescued from the bad part of town from Silver, her adopted father. On another, she had been part of a royal family, but had run away with her uncle to learn about what life was really like. They were all outrageous stories that no one would ever be able to follow, because there was no such thing – her entire life had always been a lie to all but Silver, and in one day this boy had made her tell the truth to a complete stranger, and tell a lie to the only man she'd ever considered a father. _What in the world is wrong with me?_

Her gaze and attention shot back to Jim and Silver as he raised his voice in a haughty manner "Well, like it or not, the captain's put you in my charge so I'll be poundin' some skills into that thick head o' yours to keep ya outta trouble!" Jim began to protest as Violet laughed.

"Jeez Jim, what'd you do? You'd better be careful, he means it!" He shot a glare her way, an 'oh-shut-up-and-help-me-out-here!' expression on his face. Violet just continued laughing and Silver went on with his rant.

"From now on I'm not lettin' ya outta me sight!"

"You can't do-!"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say-so!" Violet doubled over in laughter, as Jim responded angrily.

"Don't do me any favours!"

"Oh, you can be sure of that, lad!" he said, patting him on the back. "You can be sure of that!" With that, Jim was left to glare scornfully at the two laughing partners in crime.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alrighty, sorry for the wait, holidays were rough, and I'm finally getting my life in order. Would you believe life is actually starting to make sense? Everything's coming together….Aaaaaaaanyway, I'm in a good mood! So I'm gonna rant a little bit! =D Guess what! Well…I live down in slightly southern Texas. So I have never seen a white Christmas. O_O (Well once in Oklahoma, but I was barely one year old) Well this year…I GOT ONE. IN SOUTHERN TEXAS IT SNOWED ON CHRISTMAS EVE AND STUCK TO THE NEXT DAY!!! Oh my goodness, I was soooooo excited!! And I was out there, playing in the snow, like I was five years old. XD I even made a snow angel! I decided – snow is tangible joy. And so, since it stuck, I've taken it as a sign. My family and I are attempting to move to Colorado, where it will snow aaaall the time, so since it stuck for the first time since 1980(My father says that's the last time he can remember there being a white Christmas down here), I take it as a good sign that we're gonna make it there before the end of next year! That's what we're going for! Okay, done with my rant, here you go. :]**

Silver worked both Jim and Violet hard, though Violet protested, once using the argument that he'd never said he'd be doing the same to her. He of course responded by saying he'd never said he wouldn't either. Over the next couple of weeks though, the three of them did grow closer, and Silver and Violet often ended up telling him of some outrageous adventure they'd been on in the past. Of course, they still had to edit out certain parts, but more often than not, Violet had to let Silver quickly cover up something she'd let slip. Jim was simply too easy to talk to. Silver had lectured her once or twice about that, but she honestly couldn't figure out why she'd been out of character lately. Still, most of the time she didn't worry about it, instead she focused on her job.

At one point, she and Jim had been helping Silver ready the small boat below deck. Jim had leaped over to untie a rope still holding it down so that the boat wouldn't crash into the floor. Once it was free, it slowly began to descend down with Silver in it. He gave them both a mock salute to which Violet smiled at, and then looked up at Jim to see his reaction. Her smile faded however – he had an almost pained look on his face. Her brow furrowed, but before she could ask him what was wrong, Silver called for them to both hop in. She glanced down at him, then back up at Jim, but he was smiling now as well. The two teenagers hopped down at once, and once safely seated, Silver immediately began showing Jim how to drive. He only listened for about a minute, then figured it out himself and launched the boat off at top speed. Silver was clutching his hat with a worried expression, but Violet was holding on to the boat with one hand, and let her other wave through the air happily. She laughed happily when he pulled the boat into a barrel roll, making Silver cry out. Finally, they pulled back under the ship, and started to hoist themselves up. Silver and Jim took hold of the ropes to hoist them up, leaving Violet sitting in between them. She cried out in surprise when Jim leaned over and tilted the boat to one side, making him laugh at her. She playfully swung her leg out to kick his, but missed on purpose, not wanting to cause him to let go of the rope. Once they were up high enough, violet automatically leaned over to tie off Silver's rope so he could sit down.

"Jimbo! If I could maneuver a skit like that when I was your age, they'd be bowin' in the streets when I walked by today!" Morph mocked his master, flopping back to the boat just as he did. Violet chuckled.

"No kidding! I've never seen anything like that in my life!" Jim grinned.

"I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my phrases when I left home." He tied off the rope and flopped down next to Violet, just as tired as Silver. After a moment of silence, he continued "But I'm gonna change all that." Silver glanced over at him.

"Are ya now? How so?" Violet looked at him as well, already sure of what the answer was, and not liking it a single bit.

"Ah…I got some plans." He leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head with a smile. "I'm gonna make people see me a little different." Silver glanced guiltily at Violet, and he knew he had the same thoughts running through his head.

"Oh…Sometimes…Plans go astray…" Violet said nothing, just kept her eyes on her boots on the wood below her.

"Not this time." Responded Jim confidently, unaware of their guilt. After a moment or two, Silver propped his mechanical leg up on the seat beside him, trying to tighten a screw. Morph changed himself helpfully into a wrench.

"Oh! Thank ya, Morphy…" Silver muttered, using him to tighten the loose bolt. Jim glanced between her and Silver, then finally asked what she'd known he'd eventually would.

"So uh…How'd that happen anyway?"

Silver looked down at his mechanical arm, his eyes faded in memory. "…Ya give up a few things…Chasin' a dream." Silver had told Violet the story once…It was pretty gruesome actually, and she didn't like to think about it. Jim glanced at her, and seemed to acknowledge that she knew, but didn't pry. She figured he'd ask later.

"…Was it worth it?" he asked instead. Silver gave him a look of slight surprise, then a smile. With a grunt, he pulled himself up and crossed the boat to sit on his other side, so that Jim was placed in between the two.

"I'm hopin' it is Jimbo" he finally answered, putting his arm behind the shoulders of the two teens. "I most surely am…" they barely had time to close their eyes to finally relax when a resounding _boom!_ echoed through the ship. Instantly springing into action, the three of them scrambled out of the boat and lept up the steps to the deck up above them.

For a moment, Silver paused in the opening above the steps, leaving Jim and Violet to push impatiently at his back. "Move it!" Cried Violet. The moment she was free however, she was swept to the side by Amelia, who was rushing around barking orders about evasive action. Instinctively taking in all of her surroundings at once, Violet immediately realized what had happened: They'd flown perilously close to a star that had unexpectedly gone supernova!

Jim quickly helped Violet to her feet, and they both snapped their heads up when Arrow barked for everyone to fasten their lifelines. They both raced for the ropes tied around the main mast, getting there far before the rest of the crew. Once that was finished, Arrow continued calling for all to secure the sails. Violet had already seen the fragments of the star headed towards the sails and begun climbing up the mast to get started. _This is when all those years of training come in handy,_ Violet thought to herself.

She, Silver, and Jim all ended up in the same place, Violet helping Jim grab hold of ropes that kept flying away since she was more agile. She chanced a glance over at Silver, and her eyes widened, already anticipating what was about to happen, but powerless to stop it. She abandoned the rope and dashed for Silver, just as a small bit of flaming rock hit his mechanical arm and jump back instinctively. It was enough to make him lose his balance and began to fall over the edge.

Violet dimly heard Jim call out to Silver, and miraculously, they both reached him at once. They both made a grab for his lifeline, pulling him up with their combined breath. Once Silver got back up, he thanked them both breathlessly, and then straightened onto his feet. Violet noticed a strange glow in the air, just as the other two did, and they all looked up at once. There was a gigantic asteroid rolling through the searing air, headed straight for the ship! Their eyes all widened at the coming horror, then stayed there in shock as it rolled backwards away from them. Violet was close enough to the deck now to hear Delbert's assessment of what was happening.

"It's…devolving into a…" he gasped in a horror struck way "A black hole!" Violet's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw that he was right, and she instinctively dashed back for the deck, not realizing she was dragging Jim and Silver with her. She only knew it would be safer there, on slightly more solid ground. She looked up to see Amelia grab the wheel of the ship (A/N: I don't know seamen vocabulary, you're lucky I knew what the mast was, I had to ask my dad to be sure. -_-;). As she did, a wave of energy blasted from the black hole to the ship, knocking it every which way. Once she straightened from her bent posture to keep from falling over, she heard Arrow call to Captain Amelia that the sails were secured.

"Good man!" she called back "Now! Release them immediately!"

Arrow and Violet both stared at her dumbfounded.

Finally Arrow gave her an uncertain response. "Aye…Captain…!" He turned to the crew. "You heard her men! Unfurl those sails!" There were some angry retorts about deciding already, but other than that they simply complied, helpless to do otherwise. Violet took a single glance back at the star and it's waves, and suddenly had an idea of what Amelia was trying to do. _She is _not_ gonna try to ride one of those things out of here, is she?!_ Came Violet's panicky thought. It was crazy, but in a sort of genius way. Just as she was racing to help unfurl the sails, she heard Amelia order Jim to secure everyone's lifelines tighter, assuring Violet of the captain's plan. Once she reached the sail she was to work on, she glanced down to where Jim was just as he finished. She gave each lifeline a once-over: They couldn't have come undone even if they landed right on top of the star with it's energy waves. Satisfied, Violet focused on her own task. A blast of energy made her lose her balance for a moment, but she quickly regained it. She looked up instinctively once she had straightened, only to see a horrifying sight across from her.

Arrow was falling into the black abyss below, his lifeline cut short.

Mouth gaping open, Violet shot her eyes upward to see his murderer. Whoever it was had already gone, but she swore she saw a flash of read disappearing behind a sail. Horrified, she leaped down to the deck, having every intention to inform Amelia. They might still be able to save Arrow…

She was sprinting towards the captain, but Jim grabbed her by the waist, dragging her back. She vaguely heard him ask her if she was nuts. She realized that everyone was holding on to some solid part of the ship. They were about to ride the last wave away from the star.

She tried to tell Jim about Arrow, but he had pressed her against the main mast, Silver right behind him. Her face was in the wood, making it already hard to speak, and she was facing the black abyss below, and the endless enormity of it clogged her throat. Violet was never consumed by fear, she often felt it, but it was easily subdued. Now, when it was most important, she was so afraid she couldn't speak. She watched death come forward to consume her and the ship with it, and shut her eyes on the coldness waiting below…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hahahaha, left you with a cliffhanger. Well, not really, I'm sure you've seen Treasure Planet before, you know what happens. Plus, my stories all have happy endings. =P But still. Oh, and I don't do any of that 'Prince marries the princess – happily ever after la di da' crap. Nononono, my princess would have an affair with the wizard, run off to the swamp with him, and come back years later as a powerful sorceress with a legend born child, demanding the throne, and once she won it, she would take over and rid the land of evil, making it the world it deserves to be, and once THAT was finished, she'd run off to distant lands with her handsome wizard, leaving her daughter in the throne, and they'd continue to battle evil together, living amongst nature and their adventures. -3- Yeap. That's how I roll. Okay…**

** I don't own Treasure Planet, any of it's characters, Disney, or any other company associated with it or any other movie/game/book or any other object you can think of! *Said it all in one breath* I own Violet, and my other OC's, that's it people. That's it.**

For a moment, there was nothing. Just devastating darkness.

Then Violet felt it – a surge of energy coming fast from depth below. She felt it come perilously close to the ship, and squeezed her eyelids tighter together, thinking _this is it…!_

Then the sails caught the wind and energy, and the ship's engines flared to life. They took off with terrifying speed, blasting away from the deadly star, probably far off course, but free.

Violet peeked her eyes open at the sound of cheering, then opened them wider when she saw that they were alive. She peered behind her at Jim and Silver, checking that they were alright. She barely had time to when Jim suddenly hugged her happily, not having to move much since they were already pressed against the main mast. He immediately realized what he'd done and loosened his grip, backing away a bit with a sheepish smile on his face. She grinned back, letting him know she didn't. _Don't mind, pfft! I more than don't mind, I -!_ She quickly cut her thoughts on that subject off. _Don't even go there!_ She peeled her face off of the wood, rubbing the sore spot on her check absently. Jim winced.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "I didn't really think it through, I just kind of…Ouch, your face is really red. I'm really sorry." She shook her head.

"It's no problem, it's not your fault…" _Besides, I think my face is red for a different reason…_she forced herself no to frown. "In fact, well, you probably saved me, so th-" she was cut off by Captain Amelia.

"Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin boy did a bang-up job with those life lines!" Jim and Silver elbowed each other playfully, but Violet wasn't paying attention, suddenly remembering why Jim had had to save her from running to Amelia and her own death.

Her horror must have been written on her face, because when Jim turned to her with a grin, it almost immediately fell from his face, replaced with concern. "What's wrong, are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"She stared forward, not really seeing whatever she was looking at. "No…Jim…Arrow, he-" Once again she was cut off by Amelia, though this time Violet winced at her words.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" Silence. "Mr. Arrow?" Everyone turned to look for the missing first mate. A spidery hiss cut through the air, making Violet's spine stiffen and the hair on the back of her neck rise.

"I'm afraid…Mr. Arrow has been lost." Came Scrupp's airy voice. Out of her peripheral vision, Violet saw him hand Amelia Arrow's hat; she still wasn't looking at anyone, just straight ahead. "His life line was not secured." That last part made Violet's eyes snap back into focus and her head whip around to give a horrified and angry glare at Scrupp. Right next to Scrupp, was Jim, his face resembling what Violet was sure hers looked like, but the horrified part seemed to be winning out. _No Jim,_ she thought _no, don't be unsure, you did secure them all, I _saw_!_

"No, I checked them all!" he yelled, mostly to himself it seemed. Captain Amelia's gaze was just…sad. Jim pushed his way through a few people, running to check the lifelines.

Arrow's was gone.

Confused, Violet stared blankly at where Arrow's lifeline should have been. _It was cut though…_she thought to herself. _His life line was only a few feet long, where there should have been many more yards. That means someone took it off purposely…_ The pieces started to come together in her head, though the story was crazy. _That flash of red…No, it had to be a reflection or something from the star's flames…_She knew however, that no flame could make a colour red that bright. And the way it had moved behind the sail…It was obviously a living thing.

Her eyes moved automatically to Scrupp, not hearing the rest of the conversation. _He wouldn't. Scrupp's an evi,l two faced, twisted, insult to nature, but he's not…He wouldn't…Not like…_But in her heart she knew. Scrupp had murdered Arrow. _Think this through logically. Nothing proves he did it. Don't say anything yet. You know better._

She stopped her thoughts there, not realizing it was probably the worst time she could've chosen to look up. Jim was looking around the ship, and right then his gaze landed on her face. Whatever expression she had on her face must have been the wrong one, he turned away with a disgusted look._ Oh no, oh no, oh no, what did I miss? Why did he make that face?!_ He ran below deck to the crew's quarters. Violet tried to follow, but Silver held her back by her shoulder, making her turn around to look at him.

"I wouldn't now lass. Let him be alone for a while." He muttered. Before Violet could properly form a question to find out what was going on, Silver had already taken off to the kitchen, and she was getting a million calls for help with one job or another. For a minute she whipped her head from the rooms, to the crew themselves, and back again, but finally sighed and took Silver's advice, as she knew she should.

TTTTTTTTTT

Hours had passed; it was now late into the night. Jim had come out just a few minutes earlier and sat between the ropes that he and Violet had climbed at the beginning of their voyage. Violet had panicked for some reason, unsure of how she should react or how he would when he saw her. Mind racing, she ducked behind the main mast, grateful her thinness allowed her to do so without being seen. She'd sat there quietly, contemplating what to do, when she heard Silver's unmistakable footsteps traipsing up the stairs from the kitchen. There was a moment of silence when he reached Jim, then he finally spoke nonchalantly. "It wasn't your fault ya know." Violet's brow furrowed. _What wasn't his…Oh no, he doesn't actually think that _he_…!_ She heard Jim sigh, but Silver continued. "Why, half the crew would be spinnin' in that black abyss if not fer-"

Violet heard what she assumed was Jim jumping down on deck, and he cut Silver off. "Look, don't you get it?! I screwed up! I mean, for two seconds, I thought I could do something right, but…! And now she _hates_ me, and I just…!" he cried out in frustration, and his voice got farther away. "Just…forget it….forget it." Violet's eyes were wide in shock. _He thinks I hate him?!_ She very nearly jumped out from her hiding spot, but before she could she heard Silver start speaking again.

(A/N: I'm only guessing at what he said…) "Now! You listen to me, James Hawkins! Ya got the makins o' greatness in ya! But ya gotta take the helm, and chart yer own course! Stick to it! No matter the squalls! And when the time comes ya get to really test the cut o' yer sails, and show what yer made of-! Well…I hope I'm there. Catchin' some o' the light comin' offa ya that day." He paused for a moment, then she heard him laugh softly. "And believe me Jimbo, Vi'll be with ya every step o' the way. That girl's never been so dedicated to anyone, not even me." Violet's eyes, already wide, very nearly popped out of her head and fell to the ground. How had Silver known? Had she been so transparent?

She realized Silver's voice had quieted on the last part, and he sounded almost sad. She choked back a sob. _He thinks I'm going to betray him when we mutiny…And for all I know…he could be right…! _She heard a light sniffing sound and came to an almost disbelieving realization. Jim was crying. Silver's voice quietly muttered to him a few seconds later.

"There, there, lad." Violet almost laughed. She could just picture his awkward face. She tuned out of the conversation then, to be polite. Heaven only knew what Jim would do if he found out she knew he'd been crying, especially in front of Silver. She only began listening again when she heard both he and Silver clamber down the steps to where they slept.

Violet slid down to a seated position, still leaning against the mast. For a minute or two she let her mind take in all that she had heard and closed her eyes, a smile playing across her face. Finally, she got up and headed towards where the females apart from the captain slept, blissfully unaware of the eyes above that had been watching their every move.

**A/N: Emotional chapter…Wow, I really liked this one too. Gah, I want to continue writing! But unfortunately, both the laws of nature and my parents have decided that I must sleep…I'll pick it up tomorrow morning with my coffee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, this chapter can go one way or another, I pretty much just writing whatever pops in my head. It may finally lead to the romance between Violet and Jim, or just…I don't know. Well, here it goes! Oh, yeah, wait…**

**I do not own Treasure Planet, Disney, or any other companies….Or anything. Just my OCs really.**

Violet got up surprisingly early the next day, but since no one else was awake, she ended up just roaming around the deck. She considered going back to sleep, but knew she wouldn't be able to. She'd always been that way – once she opened her eyes it was impossible to shut them again.

Suddenly she heard someone running very quickly towards her. At first she reacted instinctively, tensing everywhere, preparing for the worst. She sagged in relief when she saw it was Jim chasing Morph. _Bad move,_ she realized when she noticed that Jim couldn't see her until the last second. He lunged in the air at Morph and ended up crashing on the ground on top of her.

"Ack! Hey get offa me, I can't breathe!" He quickly rolled off of her laughing. She sent him a mock glare, then glanced down below deck to where Morph had hidden. Her gaze shot back up when she realized Morph had come back up as a big orange fish. He squirted water on the both of them. With a squawk of surprised Violet lunged for Morph but he once again retreated below deck. He popped up in the holes of the vent he had hidden in, mimicking both her and Jim. Suddenly he was gone, and they both peered down below to see where he went. When there was still nothing, Violet silently motioned for Jim to follow her down to the kitchen. (A/N: Yes, this whole thing is stupid and poorly written, but whatever. And yes, the barrel would have to be frickin' huge. They had a frickin' huge barrel for purps. That's just the way it is. O_o)

Once there, they both spied a large barrel at the same time. With a grin, Violet circled around it, and peered over one side while Jim looked over the other. They both stared for a moment, waiting, and then one purp opened an eye up to peer back up at them.

"Aha!" Violet cried at the same time that Jim yelled "Busted!" They both dived in at once, and Violet was grateful that Morph had chosen one of the bigger barrels. They both teased Morph for a couple of moments, and Jim actually managed to grab Morph in his hands. Suddenly there were whispers outside the barrel. They both looked out of the small hole in it's side, and Violet's stomach dropped, instantly understanding. The pirates were having a meeting, talking about the mutiny.

"We are wanting to _move!_" one of them yelled angrily.

"We _don't_ move till we got the treasure in hand!" came Silver's exasperated voice. They'd all had this talk a million times. Violet looked over at Jim. His face was surprised and disbelieving. _I'm sorry…_ she thought, anguish racking through her. She snapped out of her thoughts as a familiar hiss sounded through the air.

"I say we kill 'em all now!" Scrupp hissed menacingly. Silver grabbed him by the throat.

"_I_ say what's to say!" he growled. "Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with ," Violet's own hiss softly penetrated the air now, though thankfully it wasn't heard due to Silver's voice. Jim smacked her arm to make her stop. "and so help me, you'll be _joinin'_ 'im!" Silver threw Scrupp against the barrel on the word 'joining', and Jim briefly lost hold of Morph as the barrel almost toppled over. Violet quickly grabbed Morph herself as the pink blob threatened to fly out over the barrel to his master.

"Strong talk," Scrupp hissed a moment later. "But I know otherwise…" His claw dived into the barrel, and Violet quickly smothered a gasp, thinking he'd found them out. Jim apparently realized before her that he was searching for a purp, and quickly put one in his claw before he looked in the barrel.

"Ya got somethin' to say, Scrupp?" Silver asked with false peace in his voice.

"It's that boy…!" Scrupp hissed, and once again, for a moment, Violet thought they'd been found out. "Me thinks ya have a soft…" he dug his claw into the purp. "Spot for him." The pirates all murmured their agreement. Silver's face was for a split second scared, then instantly angry and evil.

"Now mark me…The lot o' ya! I care about one thing, and one thing only!" Violet glanced over at Jim to see his eyes slowly widening. "Flint's trove! Ya think I'd risk it all for some, nose wiping' little whelp?" Violet could hear Jim's breath quickening, and she closed her eyes sadly. _Oh Silver, shut up! You're hurting him!_

"What was it now?" Scrupp hissed. "Oh, '_ya got the makin's o' greatness in ya!'_" He did a poor impression of Silver's voice.

"Shut yer yap!" Silver's voice turned casual "I cozied up to that kid ta keep 'im off our scent. But I ain't gone soft!" Violet put her hands over her face, then quickly grabbed them back as Morph tried to fly out again. She automatically let him go though a moment later, as the pirates all rushed away due to a cry from the deck. The planet had been found!

For a moment Violet sat there, not saying anything. Soon though, she felt Jim's eyes on her face. She didn't look at him, afraid of what she'd see there. She closed her own eyes again.

"I'm not going to lie to you…I knew. I knew they were going to mutiny." Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she turned to him, deciding the only thing she could do was plea that he'd forgive her before he left for good. "I'm sorry! To be honest I never wanted them to! I never liked it – being a pirate I mean!" With a shock, Violet realized that once again she was telling him the truth. She hated the lying, the deceiving…The only good part about it was her strength, her dexterity. She'd always avoided thinking about what her dreams she had at night meant – the ones where she escaped, and somehow made up for her foul deeds. She'd never wanted any of it! Once again, Violet was surprised when she realized she'd been saying this out loud, and that there were tears running down her face for the first time since Silver had found her. "I'm not asking you to believe me…" she finally sobbed, wincing at the way her voice cracked. "Just…Someday I hope you forgive me!"

For a minute there was nothing but Violet's ragged breathing as she tried to get hold of her tears, then she felt warmth envelop her. She opened her eyes wide, not realizing that she'd closed them for the third time. Jim was hugging her. _Now why is he doing that?_ Came her confused thought. _He's supposed to hate me and yell at me for betraying him._

"I believe you." He said quietly. "And I'm gonna get you out of here. But we have to tell the captain!" he pulled away. "We've gotta figure out a way to get away from the pirates, without them realizing what we're doing." He stood and jumped out of the barrel, pulling her out after him. "Come on!" Violet was still shocked, but she decided it would be best to ask questions later.

They both sprinted towards the deck, only to be stopped dead in their tracks by Silver.

"Jimbo." He said in surprise, blinking a few times. It only took him a few seconds to figure out what happened, and he quickly began backing the two of them into the kitchen again. "Playin' games…are we?" He backed them up against a table, and Jim pushed her back behind it carefully, so that he was in between she and Silver. She scowled, and she saw Silver glance at her. He betrayed barely a fraction of a second's sadness, then it quickly transformed back to his slight, menacing, smile.

"Yeah…Yeah we're playing games." Jim replied.

"Oh, I see. Well I was…never much good at games." Violet had spotted a screw driver on the table, too far away for Jim to use as a weapon.(A/N: It wasn't actually a screwdriver, but I can't tell what it was.) She'd been easing towards his hand, too slowly for Silver to notice, even with his mechanical eye. She was also keeping her own eyes on Silver's mechanical arm, which was hidden behind his back. She heard a familiar click, and knew that Silver had pulled out his gun. She forced herself not to move any faster, knowing that would only get them caught and killed. "Always hated to lose."

"Hmm…" Jim replied, and Violet silently exhaled in relief when he reached back slightly and felt the weapon she'd been nudging towards him. "Me _too!_" He'd grabbed the screwdriver with one hand, and with the other reached back and grabbed Violet's wrist. He'd lunged forward and plunged the weapon into Silver's mechanical leg on the word 'too', then yanked it out and sprinted up onto the deck.

Even though he was practically dragging Violet behind him, Jim made it to the captain's office (A/N: I think it's her office O_o) in record time, and immediately began relaying to her and Delbert what he'd just found out. The both of them of course assumed that Violet was one of the pirates, and protested when Jim said that she wasn't. However, when Violet handed Amelia a gun, and said that she could kill her if she wanted to – Jim yelled at her angrily for this, but was ignored – they both decided to believe her.

Amelia immediately went into action, tossing guns to first Violet, then Delbert. "Doctor, familiar with these?"

Delbert held it careful with two fingers as it charged up with a shot, stuttering "Oh I've seen…Well I've read-" The gun suddenly went off, blasting the light next to Amelia's head. Violet smacked her hand to her forehead. "Uh, no. No I'm not." Violet could practically hear Amelia rolling her eyes.

Jim and Violet both snapped their heads around as the pirates outside began to attempt to get through the door with a laser gun.(A/N: Kinda sounds like Halo, no?)

"Mr. Hawkins! Defend this with your life!" Amelia threw him the map, only to have Morph grab it in midair.

"Morph!" Jim cried. Violet jumped up and caught him so that Jim could wrestle the map out of Morph's mouth, making him whine sadly.

Amelia and Violet both used their guns to blow a hole into the ground big enough for a person, and everyone quickly jumped down one by one. They raced through the inner workings of the ship, and Violet could hear the pirates behind them before the rest, and called to everyone to run faster. They soon raced through a door, Violet dragging the slow Delbert behind her. "To the longboats, quickly!" Amelia yelled. Violet was already leading them that way. She glanced back to make sure the captain pulled the lever to open the way for the boat to leave the ship, then leaped into one, still dragging Delbert.

Violet was keeping guard at the front of the longboat, her gun pointed at the door the pirates were about to blast through, so she didn't notice when Morph stole the map from Jim until he'd already leaped to the other side, and by then she couldn't help him. She turned back to the fight at hand only to gape at a shot Delbert pulled, shooting down a huge piece of metal from above so that it crashed into a number of pirates, and sent them down into the atmosphere of the planet below. "Did you actually aim for that?" Amelia asked in a disbelieving voice.

"You know actually I did!" Amelia and Violet both forced his head down as shots came from the other side again. Violet caught a glimpse of Silver closing the hatch Amelia had earlier opened.

"No!" she shouted and sprang back up to shoot blindly. She was amazed when she brought down three pirates, but she still didn't hit Silver. She aimed her gun at him. "Shoot, you idiot, shoot!" she muttered to her shaking hands. She couldn't do it. With a grunt of frustration she turned back to the others, firing at them as Amelia and Delbert got ready to shoot the boat down from where it was hanging, since they no longer could they way they normally would.

As Jim leaped back into the boat, Delbert and Amelia shot the front and back cables, making the boat fall into the atmosphere below, thankfully before hatch had closed too far. Violet looked over at Jim to see he was hanging over the side of the boat. She and Delbert both pulled him back in. "Have you got the map?" she asked as Amelia got the boats engines started. He quickly showed it to her, then his gaze shot up at Delbert's panicked voice.

"Captain! Laser ball at twelve o' clock!" Violet instinctively dove for the bottom of the boat, then realized that wouldn't help at all, and threw her weight to the direction Amelia was trying to turn the boat towards. It didn't help much – the tail of the boat still got hit. Violet registered the sight of Amelia grabbing her side in pain as the ship crashed towards the planet, but then her gaze was blocked by Jim. She realized he'd grabbed her to keep her from falling out of the boat. _How did I not realize I was falling?!_

They hit many of the mushroom like trees as they crashed, then finally hit the ground, skidding along the squashy (A/N: Haha, another made up word.) vegetation for a few hundred feet, the boat turned over on top of them. Finally they came to a standstill, and at once Violet and Jim pushed the boat up off of them.

"Ow…" they both muttered, Jim rubbing his neck while Violet did the same to her bruised shins. She frowned when she saw how ripped up the pants were there (A/N: Just ripped up along her shins people, nothing more. Okay, I'll shut up now.).

"Oh my goodness," Delbert exclaimed "That was more fun then I ever want to have again." Violet and Amelia both chuckled.

"Not one of my gossamer landings." Amelia said as she stood. Violet saw the pain register on her face, and remembered the flash she'd seen of her grabbing her side. She did the same now, falling to her knees.

"Captain!" both she and Delbert yelled, and all three of them rushed over to help her as she attempted to stand again.

"Oh don't fuss." She muttered. She swayed, and Delbert caught her by the shoulders so she could stand again. "It's just bruising. A cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." She smoothed her hair back, and looked at Delbert. "Mr. Hawkins." She squinted, then turned to Jim, realizing her mistake. "The map, if you please."

Jim pulled it out of his pocket, then all of their eyes widened as the map began to float. It expanded into pieces…and turned out to be Morph, laughing at his joke.

"Morph!" Violet cried.

"Morph, where's the map?!" Jim yelled. Morph mimicked the map in a pile of rope. "Are you _serious_, it's back on the _ship?!_" Violet and Jim both dove angrily for him, but he kept evading them.

"Stifle that blob, and get low." Amelia said as Jim finally caught him. Violet snapped her head up to see another longboat coasting through the air. "We've got company."

TTTTTTTTTT

After the boat had passed, Amelia stood from behind the beat up longboat. "we need a more defensible position." She decided. She handed Jim a gun. "Mr. Hawkins, scout ahead. Violet, go with him, you'll need better defense." Violet nodded, a frown on her face. When they'd all hidden behind the ship they'd discovered Violet's gun had been hit by the laser ball, and was useless. They would need the other two here to protect them.

"Aye Captain." They both responded at once. Amelia sank to the ground again as the pain in her side flared, and Delbert helped steady her, deciding to try and treat the wound as best as he could. With that, Violet and Jim both began off into the depths of the strange planet.

Violet eyed the vegetation around her. It was different from anything she'd ever seen. She wanted to say something to Jim, but suddenly got the strange feeling they were being watched. She stiffened and glanced at Jim. He seemed to feel the same. Suddenly there was a sound behind them that made their heads snap around to look. Jim motioned for Violet to stay back, and held his gun by his shoulder, letting a shot charge as he started forward warily.

Suddenly something cried out, right in front of Jim's face, and tackled him to the ground. Violet let out a short screech then shot forward to attack it. She paused however when her mind registered what it was saying.

"Oh, this is fantastic!! A carbon based life form come to rescue me at last!" Violet was baffled, and looked the strange thing over. _What's a robot doing out here?_ She wondered. "I just wanna hug ya, and squeeze ya, and hold ya close to me!" the robot said, doing just that as Jim attempted to stand. Jim protested and held the thing back away from him, bringing Violet into it's line of sight. If possible, the robot was even more overjoyed. "There are two of you!!! Oh this is the best day of my life!" The robot came forward and wrapped itself around Violet in a strange rusty hug. Jim came up and ripped him off of her as Violet was attempting to, though her arms were pinned to her sides. "Ohohohoh, I-I-I'm sorry, sorry. It's just, I've been…" he put his arm around Jim's shoulders. "_Marooned_ for so long…! Solitude's fun, don't get me wrong, after a hundred years though…YA GO A LITTLE NUTS!!! Hehehe…" Violet had jumped back as it screamed crazily, but ended up chuckling, making Jim cast a glare her way. 'It's not funny!' he mouthed. He then glared at the robot, making him back off.

"I'm sorry, uh…I'm-! …Uh…" he'd held out his hand to shake, but now put them to his head as he tried to remember. "My name! Is…uh…" Morph mimicked the robot being 'coocoo', and Violet had to cover mouth to smother a laugh. "BEN! Of course, I'm Ben! Bio Electronic Navigator! He pressed the compass at his chest, only to have it almost fall out. "Oops!" he held his hand out to Jim, who was attempting to retrieve his gun from the ground. "And you are?"

"Jim."

"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you Jimmy!" he said, shaking his hand vigorously.

"It's _Jim._" He corrected, pushing the robot off of him. Violet saved him by shaking the robot's hand herself.

"I'm Violet."

"Oh!" Ben pulled away and dipped into a dramatic bow. "Enchante!" Violet laughed, and Jim rolled his eyes, finally bending to pick up his gun. "Anyway!" Ben leaned his elbow on Jim's back. Jim pushed him off again.

"Look, I'm kind of in a hurry okay?" He grabbed Violet's wrist and pulled her along behind him. "I gotta find a place to hide and there's pirates chasing after us-"

"Pirates! Don't get me started on Pirates, I don't like them…!" Jim sighed and kept walking, still dragging Violet. "I remember Captain Flint." They both froze then whipped around to run back to Ben. "This guy, had _such_ a temper!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Jim said "You knew Captain Flint?"

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally." Jim rolled his eyes, but listened. "I'm not a therapist but anyway – you let me know when I'm rambling!" Violet was about to tell him that he already was, but Jim interrupted.

"But that means…" he looked at Violet. "You know about the treasure?!" They both finished.

"Treasure?" Violet and Jim both started talking at the same time.

"Flint's trove!"

"Yeah, you know, the loot of a thousand worlds!" Morph mimicked gold spilling out of a chest. Ben next sentence was ridiculously shaky as he stuttered.

"I-i-it's it's i-i-i-it's allll a l-l-l-l-l lil l-l-little f-fuzzy." He twitched a couple of times and the cords sticking out of the back of his head sparked. Violet eyed them suspiciously. _Shouldn't there be something covering those? They're disconnected…_ "Wait." Ben said, his eyes twitching around as he tried to recall. "I r-r-r-remember. I do! I d- TREASURE!" Chests filled with gold were suddenly his eyes. "Lots of treasure! Buried in the centroid-centroid-centroid of the mechanism!" Jim and Violet shared a baffled glance as Ben's voice messed up and the wires at the back of his head continued to spark. "And there was this…BIG door! Opening and closing, and opening and closing!" The compass at the center of his chest popped out and back to him in time with his words. "And Captain Flint wanted to make sure that _nobody_ could ever find his treasure so…I helped him! And-AAAAAAAAAAAAGH Data inaccessible!" His words suddenly didn't make any sense and the wires were practically on fire.

"Ben! _Ben!_" Violet yelled. Jim slapped him and suddenly the wires were normal and Ben was silent for a second. He gave Jim a confused look.

"And you are?" Violet's mouth fell open, and both she and Jim started talking over each other, the words blending and making no sense.

"What happened-!"

"What about-!"

"Flint-!"

"Planet-!"

"_The treasure!_" they both finished.

Ben looked between the two of them for a second. "I-I-I'm sorry, my memory isn't what it used to be I've…_Lost_ my mind! HahI've, _lost_ my mind!" he pushed Jim to the tree, patting him down like a police officer. "You haven't found it have you?"

"Uh…"

"My missing piece?" he turned and pointed to the wires on his head. "My primary memory circuit?" _Ooooh, that's what's missing._ Violet thought.

"Look, Ben," He took Violet's wrist again, making her realize they had to leave now. "We really need to find a place to hide, so we're just gonna be uh…You know…Moving on."

"Oh! Uh…Well then…I guess…This is goodbye…" Violet looked back at Ben and felt her heart ache at his anguished expression.

"Jim!" she whispered, motioning for him to look back.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry that I'm so…" he sank to his rusty knees. "Dysfunctional." Jim's expression turned unsure. "So uh…Go ahead! And uh…I do understand. I do…Bye bye." Violet looked at him again.

"Oh come on!" she whispered. "You heard him – he hasn't seen _anyone_ in over a hundred years!" Her gaze turned pleading. Jim looked at her for a minute and sighed in defeat, making her smile.

"Look, if you're gonna come along, you're gonna have to _stop talking._" Ben jumped up and did a twirl in the air.

"HAZAA! WAHAHAHA!" He ran over and threw himself into Jim's arms. "Me and my best buddy out lookin' for a…" he stopped at Jim's expression. Violet had to hold back laughter. "Hehe…Being quiet!" he whispered, motioning zipping his lips and then patting Jim's head.

"And you have to stop _touching_ me!"

"Touching and talking!" Ben relayed as Jim put him down. "Big _nono's!_"

"Okay…" Jim looked to the west. "Now I think that we should head-"

Ben interrupted him, his legs bent in at an awkward angle. "Say! Listen, before we go out on our big 'search'," he made air quotes, then scooted over to part some plants, revealing what looked like a huge hollowed out mushroom in the distance. "Would you mind if we made a quick, pit stop at my place? Hehe, kind of urgent." He smiled sheepishly and angled his legs together again. Violet and Jim both gaped at Ben's 'house'.

"Ben…" Violet began.

"I think you just solved our problem!" Jim finished for her.

TTTTTTTTT

Later, as twilight began to fall, they all entered Ben's home, a huge spacious area with markings all along the spherical walls. Violet stared at them, realizing how akin they were to the markings on the map. She wasn't listening to Ben's rambling until he noticed Delbert carrying the almost unconscious Amelia.

"Awwwww, isn't that sweet?" he gushed as Delbert set her down, leaning her against a sphere coming out of the ground. "I find old fashioned romance so touching, don't you?" He pulled out two cups of some strange green sludge on a tray. "How about drinks, for the happy couple?"

"Ooh uh…Ooh, uh no…th-thank you, we don't drink and uh…" he started pulling his red coat off. "And uh, we're not a couple." He cast a smile to Amelia which she returned. Violet grinned, suddenly realizing that they probably would be soon, then glanced at Jim. When she realized he was looking at her, her cheeks flared, and she quickly looked away. _Ack! Now is not the time!_

Delbert cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Look at these markings." He gestured to the walls. "They're identical to the ones on the map." Violet nodded.

"I noticed that myself earlier. It's really odd. I wonder what it means?"

Delbert nodded as well, acknowledging her awareness. "I suspect these are the hieroglyphics of an ancient culture actually." Violet put a finger to her chin.

"That means the map was made possibly thousands of years ago! Did they have that kind of technology back then?" Delbert shook his head, not knowing.

"Mr. Hawkins!" Amelia suddenly interjected. "Stop anyone who tries to approach!" She cried out in pain then. Delbert took his rolled up jacket and placed it behind her head.

"Yes, yes, now you listen to me! Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds, and lie still."

"Very forceful doctor! Go on, say something else." They both smiled at each other and Violet chuckled silently.

"Hey look!" Ben cried. "There's some more of your buddies!" Violet's stomach dropped as he started yelling to them and she raced over to the window to grab Ben and drag him away from the window as the pirates below started shooting. Jim crouched by it and began firing back. After a moment or two, Violet heard an all too familiar voice command the pirates to stop. She stiffened, barely noticing Ben's puzzled look.

"Helloooo up there!" she suppressed a hiss, and peered over the edge of the hole that made up Ben's window. A makeshift white flag was waving from Silver's hand. "Jimbo! If uh…If it's alright with the captain, I'd like a short word with ya." She glanced over at Jim. His expression was unreadable.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless!" Amelia scowled. Jim and Violet looked at each other, both realizing the same thing.

"That means...that he thinks we still have it!" he said.

TTTTTTTTT

Violet stuck her tongue out at Jim's retreating back. He wouldn't allow her to go with him, saying that Silver might try something to get her back. Her gaze wandered to her former father, and her heart ached. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered, her words inaudible to everyone else.

"…Violet." Came Amelia's pained voice. She turned back to look at her, trying to make her expression blank. The captain didn't believe her. "I know you lived with Silver your entire life…But he's a blasted pirate! You'd have never survived with him. This is for the best." Violet glanced out the window, his smiling face bringing back far too many memories. She snapped her head back to the captain and Delbert.

"I know it's for the best. I understand…It's just hard. He's all I've ever really known." She shrugged feigning nonchalance. The captain opened her mouth to continue speaking, but Violet shook her head. "You're hurt. You need to rest." She smiled and walked over to pat her hand. "But thank you for being a friend to me." She whirled around back to the window when she heard Silver's voice rising to a dangerous level. She sprinted to the window to make sure Jim was alright, but Silver was just yelling into his face, and Jim held his ground. It was something about blasting them with the ship's cannons. "Jeez, Jim, what'd you do?" she muttered. She sighed and watched as he came back to their hideout with an unpleasant expression stuck on his face.

**A/N: Alright, there it is! Pick it up tomorrow. Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: O_O Here we go. I think my previous disclaimers apply.**

"…Everyone…we must stay together and…and…" Amelia sighed, giving up.

"And what? _What?!_" Delbert took off his glasses in his panic. "_We must stay together and what?!_" Amelia looked up at Delbert, a goofy grin on her face.

"Doctor? You have…wonderful eyes…!"

"She's lost her mind!" Violet sighed. He was losing it himself.

"Well ya gotta help her!" Jim protested.

"Dangit Jim, I'm an astronomer, not a doctor! I mean I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor, I have a _doctorate_, it's not the same thing, you can' t _help_ people with a doctorate, you just _sit there and you're useless!_" Violet was already sitting beside Delbert patting his shoulder when Jim came over to help.

"It's okay Doc, just…it's alright." Ben rushed over then, attempting to be helpful.

"Yeah Doc! Jimmy knows _exactly_ how to get outta this! It's just- it's just, Jimmy has this knowledge of things! Hehehe…" he leaned over to Jim and stage whispered. "Jim, any thoughts at all?" Violet sighed and elbowed the robot, wincing when she realized she'd probably just bruised hehrself a little.

"Ben. You're not helping." She sighed and looked up at the ship in the distance. "Without the map we're dead…" she muttered. Jim nodded, apparently thinking the same.

"If we try to leave we're dead." He vaguely gestured to the camp of pirates below. "If we stay here…"

"We're dead!" Morph mimicked cheerfully, not fully understanding the situation. "We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!" Jim sighed.

"Well! I think that uh, Jimmy could use a little 'quiet time'." He made air quotes again, and Violet looked up to realize Ben was talking to her. "So I'll just slip out the back door." He turned to leave. Violet's mouth gaped open.

"Back door?" she and Jim both said at once.

"Oh yeah!" Ben replied, turning over a large metal sphere with Violet and Jim's help. "I get this delightful breeze through here." Violet peered over the hole they'd just opened.

"Oh my gosh…" she gaped not listening to Ben's rambling anymore. It looked like an endless amount of inner machinery, wires and unidentifiable pieces of metal in an intricate pattern going on for as far as Violet could see.

"What is all this stuff?" Jim asked.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" Ben relayed. "Not a clue!"

"Ben," Violet laughed slightly "For future reference, this is the kind of stuff we _need_ to know about, okay?" she didn't think it would help, but still, she could try.

"Hey Doc, I think I found a way outta here!" Jim called to Delbert. He went to stand on the other side of the sphere.

"No-no Jim, wait!" Jim grabbed Violet's hands, not listening. "The Captain ordered us to stay togeth-"

"We'll be back!" he called, then they both jumped in at once.

TTTTTTTTTT

Violet and Jim were both peeking up at the camp from under a vegetation covered sphere. For a moment there was silence, then suddenly Ben popped up in between them.

"_So what's the plan?!_" he called loudly. Violet slammed hands down on his head, and Jim slammed his up on his jaw, so the robot had no choice but to be silent.

"_Quiet!!_" they both whispered. They were both silent then, making sure that none of the pirates woke.

"Okay, here it is." Jim whispered. "We sneak back to the legacy, disable the laser cannons, and bring back the map." They both eased up a little, allowing Ben to speak quietly.

"That's a good plan! I like that plan! There's just one thing that I'm wondering…How do we get there?" Violet glanced up at the longboat the pirates had tied down.

"On _that._" Both Jim and Violet whispered.

TTTTTTTTTT

Later, after they had coasted the longboat carefully to the Legacy, the three of them carefully peered over the ship's edge, making sure no one had stayed behind and seen them. Jim climbed over first, then carefully helped Violet over as well. Normally she would have scowled and told him she didn't need any help, but she was too worried about their plan to care at the moment. Ben scrambled over after them, falling into a rusty heap with a yelp.

"_Ben!"_ they both whispered angrily. He hastily whispered apologies that neither of them really listened to.

Carefully, the three of them snuck over to the steps that led below deck, then silently descended.

"Okay," Jim whispered "I'll go get the map, you two wait he-"

"Roger Jimmy!" Ben stage whispered. "I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!" he took off, singing quietly to himself before either of them could stop him. Jim sighed.

"Follow him. Go ahead and disable the cannons. Just make sure he doesn't do something stupid. And keep him quiet!" Violet nodded once and started to take off after him, then paused realizing something. If she'd wanted to, she could have betrayed Jim right then and there, going back with the pirates. Jim was smart – she was sure he'd thought of that earlier.

He had to have a lot of trust in her to let her come along.

"Jim," she whispered, racing back to him.

"What?" he whispered as well, looking behind him to make sure there was no one watching.

"…Thanks for trusting me." She ran off after Ben before she could see Jim look back at her.

TTTTTTTTTT

_"Ben!"_ Violet whispered violently when she found him messing with wires.

"Violet!" he greeted cheerfully, pulling out a random wire. Suddenly the ship's alarms went off. "Bad Ben! He muttered to himself. "Bad! Okay, fixing!" he put the wire back.

"You rusty airhead!" Violet forced herself not to yell. She nudged Ben out of the way and looked at the wires herself with a sigh. She'd been on many ships, and more than once had had to mess with the wires and such. This ship's however, was incredibly intricate. "Okay, here we go…" she murmured, thinking back to the many manuals she'd read. (A/N: Lol, couldn't think of anything better than a manual…) After looking over the wires for a minute, she picked one out herself, and plucked it from the wall. All the lights went out.

Violet cursed.

"Language!" Ben whispered, making her scowl. After groping around for a minute on the wall, she found the place for the wire, and placed it back, switching the lights back on.

"I really hope Jim's not in trouble…" she muttered, but had a terrible feeling that he was.

"This has gotta be cannons!" Ben said, grabbing one.

"No, Ben! That's the-" he took it from the wall, and everything began to float. "Artificial gravity." She sighed. Within moments she was on the ceiling. She tried crawling back down to the wall where the wires were plugged, but a box shoved her back up. Muttering angrily, she nudged it out of the way, sending it flying to the other end of the room. After a moment or two of getting Ben to float over to her, she shoved the wire back into place. Ben yelped as they fell back to the ground. "Owowow…" Violet muttered when her face hit the wood. She lifted her eyes to look at the wires again, and they widened in surprise. Right there, was a wire labeled cannons. "Figures…" she muttered wryly, unplugging it. She took out her pocket knife and cut of the other end, and then stuffed both the knife and wire back into her pocket. "Come on Ben, let's go before we cause any more trouble.

Once she found Jim on the deck, she paused, sure he was going to yell at her. He didn't just sighed. "What happened?" they both asked. Violet shook her head.

"You know what, we'll talk later, we need to get back to Delbert and Amelia. We can only hope the pirates haven't woken…"

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Once they made it back to Ben's 'house', Jim rushed over to Delbert's dark form sleeping on the ground. "Doc, Doc wake up! I got the map!" he pulled it out, just as Violet gasped, recognizing the dark shape.

"Jim no, that's-"

Silver rose and took the map from his hand. "Fine work Jimbo." He tossed the map once. "Fine work indeed." Violet looke to her right at a noise and saw that Delbert and Amelia were tied and gagged held by two pirates. She attempted to dive for the map, but was thrown to the ground by two others, she could have easily taken just two, but they apparently realized that, and instantly more were on her, holding her down. With half of her face on the ground for the second time that night, she could only see with one eye, and used it to glare and send every ounce of anger she had in her right at Silver. Once again, there was just the slightest, moment's sadness, but then it was replaced by his evil grin that he'd perfected over the years.

Violet was shocked that tears weren't coming to her eyes. This was the face of the only father she'd ever known, her only friend her entire life. Memories sprang up in her mind, but she shoved them back furiously, biting back a curse as the pirates behind her tied her hands and gagged her, shoving her next to Amelia and Delbert.

Silver stood in front of Jim, who was also held down by pirates, a taunting look on his face. "You're just like me Jimbo. Ya hates to lose." He smiled menacingly. With his mechanical arm he began twisting and turning the map. After a moment he frowned and twisted harder. Nothing. He muttered angrily, still twisting, then glanced at Jim, who had a smirk on his face. He shoved the map in his face. "Open it!" the pirates let his arms free, and Silver pushed the map into his hands.

Jim just glared at him.

After a moment Silver pulled out his gun, motioning towards Violet, Amelia, and Delbert. "I'd get busy." Violet shook her head at Jim, noticing Amelia doing the same beside her. Silver cocked the gun and glanced at Jim.

Without looking, jim pressed two buttons on the map, twisted it a couple ways, then it flashed green. A green light flowed out of the map and above the heads of all in the room, creating an image of the planet they were on.

Violet gaped at the transparent planet above her, then watched as it faded and changed into a pulsing green line, that zipped out of Ben's window and across the planet, fading into the distance. Silver peered out the window and cackled, then glanced back at Jim.

"Tie 'im up! And leave 'im with the others till we-" Suddenly the green light collapsed and was sucked back into the sphere.

"You want the map," Jim said calmly "You're taking me too."

Silver stared at him angrily for a moment, then chuckled. "We'll take 'em all!"

**A/N: Guys, this may very well be my last chapter. The reason…I might be leaving tonight. I probably won't be coming back if I do. It's been fun…I love you all!**


	9. AN! Important!

**A/N: Sorry for freaking y'all out!!! I'll be here for a little while longer it seems, so I'll continue writing…Happy New Year and all that, I hope you're in good health, and may this year bring you happiness and stuff. =]**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright guys, here it is! Hope it goes well! O_O My other disclaimers should say what needs to be said.**

Later, after having followed the green light from the map for miles across the planet, they reached a point where the boat could no longer fly due to the heavy amount of trees and other plants. Delbert and Amelia were left on the boat with a pirate holding a gun to their heads – the rest followed Silver.

Violet was walking next to Jim, but Ben's rambling was background noise to her as she was lost in thought. For years this had been she and Silver's dream, to find this place together. Now she was here with him finally – but if she said one wrong word there'd be a gun at her head.

She sighed, then suddenly jumped back when Ben yelled "Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?!!" Jim quickly quieted him down.

"This isn't over yet…" he told both of them in a whisper.

Soon the green light went straight into a patch of the strange plants, so that they could no longer see it. "We're gettin' close lads!" Silver called. "I smell treasure awaitin'!!" The pirates cheered their approval, then followed as Silver sliced right through the vegetation before them. As they all saw what lay beyond, everyone stopped in dead silence, frozen.

The light led right to the edge of a cliff, over looking a huge valley of…nothing.

The pirates began protesting, furious at having come this far for nothing at all. The green light suddenly sucked itself back into the sphere, and no matter how Jim twisted it, it wouldn't open.

"We should've never listened to this boy!" one pirate said, shoving him down onto the ground. Soon Violet was shoved down right next to him, and they were all yelling for different ways of killing the two. Throwing them over the cliff seemed most popular…

Violet looked over at Jim, then followed his line of sight to see what he was staring at. In the ground, there was a hollowed out spot, the exact size of the map. Jim glanced at her, then punded the map into the ground.

The map glowed green, then the same markings that were on it glowed all over the ground, Violet could see it going on into the valley, fading into the horizon beyond.

The glow subsided, and then a number of green lines grew from the ground above the map, all coming together to form a glowing sphere. Violet peered at it, noticing that there were tiny glowing things inside of it.

Suddenly she noticed there were more lights in the valley, and they were all rushing towards the cliff. She stood up abruptly, backing away a step in case it was something dangerous. (A/N: I know…this sucks. A lot) The lights all became one vertical line rising above the cliff, then opened into a large triangle. Now Violet took two steps forward, fascinated. Inside the huge triangle was what looked like a moving picture.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jim wondered aloud, just as Violet recognized the picture herself.

"But that's…halfway 'cross the galaxy!" Silver said. Violet looked back at the sphere below, and finally saw what the small glowing things were. Planets, different places in deep space, a few she didn't think actually existed. Suddenly she made the connection between the sphere and the enormous triangle. Her mind went back to when they'd first met Ben.

"A big door…" she muttered.

"Opening and closing…" Jim finished quietly. He pressed one of the places in the map, and the picture changed to resemble it. He pressed another, and it did the same. He got a calculating look on his face. He murmured the name of once place, then grinned, and said aloud "Montressor Space Port." And pressed a small crescent moon shape. The triangle changed again, showing the space port in detail. Violet smiled, understanding. "So that's how Flint did it!" Jim said excitedly "He used this…_portal_ to roam the universe, stealing treasure!" He kept pressing different places in the sphere, and the triangle kept continuously flashing images.

"But where'd he _stash_ it all?!" Silver protested, shoving Jim out of the way, and pressing the images even faster. "Where's…that…blasted…_treasure_…?!"

"Treausre…treasure!" Ben suddenly started ranting. "It's…buried in the-!"

"The centroid of the mechanism…" Violet and Jim remembered at once.

"What if this whole planet _is_ the mechanism!" Jim said.

"Then the treasure is buried in the center of this planet!" Violet finished.

There was silence for a minute, then the pirates began furiously digging at the ground with whatever they had, but all hit metal.

"Then how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?!" Silver responded, pressing the images at an incredible speed. Violet shook her head with a sigh, smirking.

Jim pushed him out of the way. "Just…open the right door." He said calmly, and pressed the image of Treasure Planet itself.

The triangle flashed to reveal an image of what looked to Violet like many large lasers protruding from above. Jim took her wrist and stepped forward, experimentally putting his arm through the image. After a moment he stepped through, taking Violet with him. Silver immediately came through in between them, taking each of their shoulders, as though to make sure they wouldn't bolt and somehow grab all the treasure themselves.

They all went forward about ten steps, and then the gray ground they were on dropped off, and what lay before them made them all stop in their tracks for a minute.

Violet's mouth hung open, and the pirates sprinted forward, cheering. "The loot of a thousand worlds…!" she heard Silver relay, and couldn't help nodding with an amazed smile. There was gold and jewels spread out at least four feet high over what looked to be a small planet. Everything shone brightly, the light making Violet want to squint, but she held her eyes wide. The laser would one at a time shoot bursts of purple energy into large metal holes spread out over the planet, though for what Violet had no idea.

Silver began walking out over the treasure, his expression wide with wonder. Violet stayed back with Jim as Ben began speaking. "This is all seeming…Very familiar…But I-I can't remember _why_…" Violet followed Jim's line of sight for the second time, realizing he was staring at something. Lying amidst the treasure was a large ship. The sails were torn and the wood was scratched and bent, but the condition wasn't terrible all together. It seemed flyable. Jim glanced at Violet and she nodded understanding, and grabbed Ben's arm.

"Come on." Jim said quietly, beginning to head towards the ship. "We're getting out of here, and we're _not_ leaving empty-handed."

TTTTTTTTT

"You know what's strange?" Ben was saying as they reached the ship. Jim hopped in and reached down to grab Violet's hand and help her in. She tuned out of Ben's rambling, only acknowledging that he was trying very hard to remember something he deemed important. Violet turned towards the other end of the ship then yelped and jumped back. Jim and Ben had both seen the same image and we're now staring openly.

"Captain _Flint_?!" Jim said aloud.

"In the flesh!" Ben continued. Violet just stared at the skeleton before her while Ben quickly backtracked saying that there wasn't any semblance of life. Jim and Violet both stepped forward, peering curiously at the skeleton. Violet's eye was caught by his hand, which she noticed was curled around a small metal object. She nudged Jim and motioned to it, unsure if it was safe to just take it. Jim didn't seem to care one way or another and broke the bones of the hand apart, taking the metal piece and holding it up to inspect.

"Oh a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" Ben cried, finishing his babbling. Violet made the connection at the same time as Jim.

"Ben!" Jim started.

"I think we just found your mind!" Violet finished. She grabbed the robot's head while Jim held the metal piece to the wires sticking out of the back of his head. The wires snapped to the metal and snatched it, holding it in place to Ben's head.

"Whoa!" came Ben's slightly altered voice. He blinked and his eyes changed from their slightly crazed looking green to blue. "Hello!" he said in surprise. He then got a calculating look on his face. "You know Jimmy, I was just thinking…" his face turned surprised and Jim and Violet grinned. "Was just…Think-" he suddenly started yelling happily. "It's all coming back! Oh, my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memories so I could never tell anyone about his _booby trap!_" (A/N: Hahaha…) Suddenly there was a large explosion from above, making them all snap their heads up. Ben's smile dropped. "Speaking of which…." The lasers Violet had noticed were all exploding one by one. "Flint wanted to make sure no one could ever steal his treasure, so he rigged this whole planet to blow, _higher than a __Kalepsian Kite!_" The laser started falling, crashing down into the ground, and creating huge holes filled with fire that both the treasure and the pirates began to get sucked into. Ben started shaking the two of them. "Run! Run for your life!"

Jim pushed Violet and Ben towards the door through which they'd entered. "You two go back and help the captain and Doc! If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me!" He'd crawled under a part of the ship as he said this, and Violet knew he was messing with the wires, trying to get the engines started. She rolled her eyes at his order than watched as Ben tried to drag him back out.

"I am _not_ leaving my _buddy_ Jimmy!" he grunted, and finally pulled him out. Jim had two sparking wires in his hands and his glare could have killed someone. Ben chuckled nervously. "Unless he looks at me like _that_…Bye Jim!" he raced off, leaving Violet standing in front of Jim. She let him mess with the wires for a minute then sighed and reached down and dragged out two wires without looking, sparked them together, and got the ship started. Jim pushed himself out from under the wood and glared at her.

"I told you to leave!"

"Hey, you should be thanking me, you wouldn't have gotten the ship started in time if I hadn't stayed!"

"_Get out of here!_ This whole place is gonna blow!"

_"Which is exactly why I'm staying!"_ she yelled angrily. "If you're gonna get blown up in here, I'm going with you!" Jim looked at her for a minute, then sighed and raced to start steering the ship. The engines took off then, and morph started cheering along with Violet.

"We are so outta here!" Jim yelled. Violet laughed and turned around, only to have her smile drop completely off her face.

"Well, aren't you two the seventh wonder o' the universe!" Silver said, climbing up onto the ship. Violet immediately backed away a few steps, her hand diving into her coat pocket for her knife. It was the only weapon she had.

Jim on the other hand stepped in front of her, grabbing a sword from the ground, and holding it menacingly in front of him. "Get back!" Silver's gaze turned dark.

"I like ya lad. But I've come too far to let ya stand between me and me treasure." He started forward slowly.

Suddenly one of the lasers that had been shooting the purple coloured energy ended up shooting the ship. It threw all three of them off, sending Violet into the miles of treasure, and Jim the opposite direction. It cast them both out of her sight.

Immediately grasping what was around her, Violet knew without a doubt that she wasn't going to be living very much longer. The small treasure covered planet was still turning slowly and was bring her closer to the energy shooting laser in front of her. Behind her one had fallen, and was still exploding, flaming pieces of metal shooting off of it. To her right was a huge flame filled hole that had been opened from one of the fallen lasers, and to her left was the now useless ship, hanging over a gaping hole miles deep.

Her first instinct was to race back to the ship and find out what had happened, but due to the size of the laser, it would be over her and have killed her before she could get out of it's way. Any other direction was also certain death, leaving Violet to stand unsurely.

Suddenly she saw in her mind's eye an image of herself, waiting for just a few seconds. When the planet turned to bring her under the laser, it wouldn't have quite begun to shoot it's next blast of deadly energy. The moment she started to go under it, she would be able to run past the end of the ship and to the door, and hopefully to some semblance of safety.

The image faded and Violet decided that she would have to follow what she'd just seen and hope it worked. She waited as the laser began to loom above her…

**A/N: This time it's a real cliffy. *Evil grin* Lol, you'll probably get the next chapter later today.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Dun dun dun duuuuuuuun! Here it is! Will Violet live through this next situation? Will she be reunited with Jim? All your questions will now be answered! XD**

Violet waited, counting the seconds in her head, and they seemed to echo around the entire room. She could hear nothing else but the timing to her own death. _1…2…3…4…_

Finally the large laser's edge was right above her head. She bolted. _5…6…7…_

She closed her eyes. Her legs weren't going fast enough. It was like she was running through water. She wasn't going to make it. Any second now the laser would blast it's energy onto her. _8…9…_

Violet closed her eyes, and tried to move her legs faster. She refused to let the image of this world blowing apart be what she saw as she died. She kept running in a straight line.

"Oof!" she was knocked back down to the ground, her eyes flying open in surprise. It was the gray metal they'd walked in on originally. Standing on the gold, it was as high as her collarbone. She looked back at the laser in time to see it's blast of energy ending. She'd made it.

The ship was now back and to her left, but she could not see either Silver or Jim. She started sprinting for it, her legs protesting at having to run again.

She started to descend over the small hill of gold, then saw Jim and Silver running up towards her. She didn't ask any questions about Silver – they needed to get off the planet and _fast. _

As they raced for the triangular door that might yield an escape from the rapidly exploding planet, Violet suddenly got an idea. Still running, she bent down and scooped up a handful of gold and jewels, stuffing it in her pocket. No way she was coming out of this without something to show for it.

The three of them burst through the doorway and paused for breath. "Silver, you gave up the-" Jim started, but was interrupted.

"It was a lifelong obsession Jimbo. I'll get over it." Violet chuckled breathlessly, knowing he never would.

They looked up at the sound of Ben's voice. "Aloha Jimmy!" The Legacy was descending from above, sending relief through Violet. Maybe they would make it out of here. "Hurry people!" Ben said quickly, motioning to what had been the compass on his chest. The other side looked like some kind of computer. "We've got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds until planet's destruction!" The ship eased over to them and they leaped onto it, Violet and Jim dragging Silver up even as it began taking off again.

As they reached Amelia, Silver gave a mock bow. "Capt'n! You dropped down from the heavens in the nick o'-"

"Save your claptrap for the judge Silver." Amelia interrupted, walking away. Silver gave a nervous and sad laugh.

A flaming chunk of metal hit one of the sails above, sending it crashing down onto the deck. The ship slowed down significantly.

"Mizzen sail demobilized captain," Ben informed her, typing furiously away at his round computer. "Thrusters at only thirty percent capacity."

"Thirty percent!" Delbert echoed. "But that means…" he looked back at the captain. "We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time!"

Violet looked at Jim. He looked back at the triangular door behind them then at the still sparking piece of metal on the deck. Violet realized it was a small laser cannon.

"We gotta turn around." He said.

"What?" both Amelia and Violet interjected.

"There's a portal back there!" he started to explain, running down to the deck with Violet following him. "It can get us outta here!"

"Pardon me Jim, but isn't that portal open onto a _raging inferno?!_" Delbert protested.

"Yes!" Jim said, pulling a large, flat piece of metal up with Violet's help. "But I'm gonna change tha.! I'm gonna open a different door!"

Delbert kept protesting, but Silver interrupted, also going down to the deck. "Listen to the boy!"

"One minute and twenty-nine seconds till planet's destruction!" Ben called.

Silver kneeled in between Violet and Jim. They had laid the laser cannon on top of one end of the flat piece of metal. Violet had realized how Jim was going to get to the portal – she didn't like it at all, but there was nothing much she could do. It was the only way they could get out of here. "What do ya need Jim?" Silver asked.

"Just some way to attach this!"

"Alright, stand back now!" he welded the cannon and metal together with a flame from his mechanical arm, then helped the two of them lift it onto the edge of the ship. Jim hopped on to it, balancing precariously. "Okay, now, no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight for that portal!" he told Silver.

"Fifty-eight seconds!" Ben called. Violet bit her lip.

"Jim!" he looked over at her and she pulled him into an awkward hug. He pulled back and suddenly kissed her, making her eyes go wide.

Not waiting a second longer, Jim kick started the cannon, and took off into the air.

Silver turned to the captain. "Well you heard 'im! Get this blasted heap turned around!" Amelia looked surprised, but complied.

"Doctor, head us back to the portal."

"Aye, captain." He pulled the ship into a sharp turn, chasing after Jim.

"No to the right, the _right!_" Amelia yelled at Delbert.

"I know, I know, will you just let me _drive?!_"

"Twenty-five seconds!" Ben's voice was frantic. Violet's eyes were locked on Ji flying below them. Suddenly the cannon's flame went out. He kicked the trigger again but nothing happened. He began to fall into a gaping hole in the ground. _No, no, no!!_

"Come on, lad…" Silver muttered beside her.

"_Seventeen seconds!!_" Morph covered his eyes, and Violet held him in a hug against her neck. She watched until she could no longer see Jim and the ship flew over where he was.

Violet held her breath as Ben began the countdown. "7…6…5…4…_3…2…!"_

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry! Don't hurt me! I think this is the last chapter. It might go on a bit longer though.**

Violet's eyes were open wide and she held her breath, her lungs aching as they neared the door. _Not gonna make it, not gonna make it…!_

Suddenly though, there was a burst of cool air, a relief from the searing heat of the planet before. Violet saw stars, and thought that maybe she'd died, and this was the end of it all. But then she heard cheering and saw Jim flying around the ship.

"We made it!!" she cried, hugging Silver. "I can't believe it, he did it!" Silver laughed and released her as Morph exploded into confetti happily (A/N: Lol, that's how I wanna die, explode into confetti!). Jim flew by, giving Silver a high five. Violet yelped when he suddenly grabbed her, dragging her on top of the metal. She hung on to him tightly, eyes wide as she looked at the ground below, making him laugh. "Please don't tell me you do this often."

"I won't tell you." She shut her eyes.

"Just so you know, I'm _never_ flying with you! I think I just found out I have a fear of heights." He laughed at her again, making her smack his arm.

Finally he flew by the edge of the ship, jumping onto it and letting the metal fly off into space. Morph flew over and licked his face cheerfully. Amelia and Delbert then walked over together.

"Unorthodox," Amelia said "But ludicrously effective. I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man like you."

"Just wait until your mother hears about this!" Delbert began, then paused. "Of course we may downplay the life threatening parts." Violet laughed and Ben came up behind them.

"Jimmy, that was unforgettable! I know you don't like hugging, but get ready for a hug big guy, 'cause I gotta hug ya!" He leaped onto Jim, who hugged him back, spinning him around, then put him down. "Hey, you hugged me back!" Violet stopped listening then, having realized Silver had disappeared. She looked at Jim and gestured to where the pirate had just been. After a minute Jim headed down the steps. Viloet waited a minute, unsure if she should stay behind and let them be alone, but realized that Silver was leaving, and probably for good. She wanted to say goodbye to him as well.

Violet came into the room silently, in time to see Silver and Jim pull out of a hug. Silver cleared his throat. "Ahem, gotta little bit o' grease in this cyborg eye o' mine…" he turned around, pretending he wasn't cyring, making Violet chuckle quietly. Morph started crying, turning into a little puddle that Jim caught in his hand.

"Oh, hey Morph! I'll see you around, okay?"

"See ya around." Morph mimicked. Silver turned back around then, and glanced over Jim's shoulder, seeing Violet. He laughed and motioned for her to come forward. "_Still_ eavesdropping?" Jim said with a grin as she passed by him.

"Oh be quiet." She stopped in front of Silver.

"…Ya sure ya don't wanna come with me, lass? It may be hard stayin' in one place now that ya've been travelin' all over creation yer entire life." Violet smiled and shook her head.

"No…I think I need to stay somewhere and try to make up for what I've done. I've hurt a lot of people you know…and I think this is the right thing to do." Silver nodded, and turned his head away slightly, once again trying to pretend that he wasn't crying. Violet hugged him, hiding her own tears. She pulled back after a minute. Morph flew over to Violet now, rubbing himself against her neck and sniffing. She hugged him to her. "Bye Morph…" she said sadly. He flew back to his master, a sad look on his face.

Silver held morph on his finger, looking at him for a moment. "Morphy. I gotta job for ya." Morph looked up at him. "I need ya to keep an eye on this here pup." Violet glanced at Jim, whose eyes were wide. "Will ya do me that little favor?" Morph gave him a little salute and rubbed against his face in goodbye, then flew over to Jim and Violet.

Silver stepped into the longboat and Violet untied the rope holding it down, letting it slowly descend. "Oh! And one more thing," Silver said, reaching into his pocket. He threw a handful of gold and jewels up to Jim. "That's for yer dear mother! To rebuild that ol' inn o' hers." Violet's eyebrows rose, and she laughed, walking over and taking jim's hand.

"Stay outta trouble, you old scaliwag." Jim said.

"Why Jimbo lad! When have I ever done otherwise?" he laughed, and took off into the sky. Jim and Violet smiled, watching him fade into the distance.

TTTTTTTTTT

Many months later…

Violet was sitting against a wall at the Benboe Inn, Morph circling around her head making her laugh. The Inn had finally been rebuilt and that was the opening night. Jim hadn't arrived yet, he'd said he was going to be late, though she couldn't imagine why.

Violet had been living with Jim and Sarah for a while now, in Delbert's house. They'd said she could stay in the Inn when it reopened, but Delbert had also said she could continue staying with him if she wished, so she was still deciding.

She still had the gold and jewels she'd gathered months before, and thought she might use it to build her own place. She had no idea where yet, but decided to discuss the idea with Sarah later, she might know more about it. Suddenly tow police officers burst into the room, making everyone go silent. They separated to reveal Jim, dressed in the Interstellar Academy's uniform. Laughing, Violet ran over and hugged him as Morph made himself into a medal and placed himself on Jim's chest. "Why didn't you tell me you'd been accepted into the Academy?" she asked over the noise. He shrugged.

"It was a surprise for everyone." She shook her head as they went to speak with Sarah, who hugged him as well. She frowned when she saw that he still had his ponytail.

"Aren't they going to make you cut that off?" he shrugged again.

"They haven't said anything yet, so I'd rather leave it." Sarah frowned, but didn't press the issue, making Violet grin. Sarah had tried to get him cut it many times, but Violet had told him she'd cut it _all_ off herself if he did. She loved. (A/N: Mwahahaha, he still has the ponytail! XD I hate that he cuts it off in the end! So bleh, eat that Disney! XD)

Violet stood against the wall by Delbert and Amelia's children and clapped in time to the music as everyone began dancing. She watched for a minute or two, then sighed and walked outside to sit on the bench behind the inn, the music fading in the background.

Violet was happy, really, but she knew Silver had been right. She was growing bored. While she hated that she'd hurt so many people, she had loved the adventure of it all. She'd always been on the move, always doing something exciting. It was nice here, but she missed sailing through the sky, fighting with enemies and narrowly escaping exploding planets. (A/N: Lol)

She sighed again, then heard someone open the back door and come outside. She didn't need to look to know it was Jim. He sat down beside her and was silent for a while.

"What's wrong?" he asked finally.

"…Silver was right." She admitted. "I've been flying in ships my entire life, seeing things all over the galaxy, I've never stayed in one place for more than a month or two, and I went crazy whenever we stayed for that long. I love it here, honestly, but I'm just not…cut out for this. I was born to be out all the time."

"…No one said you had to stay you know." Violet rolled her eyes.

"Well for one thing, I really don't have a way to get out of here." She'd never mentioned the gold she'd picked up, and decided she wouldn't just yet. "And for another…Well I want to stay with you." She blushed, amking him laugh.

"I also never said that I'd be staying here." Violet looked at him, confused. He grinned. "After I graduate from the academy I'm planning on seeing _everything_ that's out there. I'm gonna travel all over the galaxy!" he smiled at the thought then turned to Violet. "And if you're willing to wait, well, I was hoping you'd coming with me.'

Violet blinked. Forcing herself not to laugh, she took a deep breath, blowing it out like she was giving great thought to the matter. "Well…I _guess_ I could come with you. I mean I've got nothing better to do." He laughed and hugged her. She chuckled but then frowned. "But that's going to be years from now. I've got to do something here; I can't just sit around forever."

"I was thinking about that." He responded. "There are actually a surprising amount of people at the academy who don't know much about surviving on a ship – not as well as you do anyway. Seeing as you've lived on them your entire life, you might be able to actually teach people about that. I asked – they said you could come see them if you wanted-" Violet hugged him again, making him stop.

"That would be _perfect!"_ she laughed. "Jeez, I love you!" she suddenly held her breath, realizing what she'd said. He was silent for a full minute, then he leaned back and kissed her.

"I love you too."

**A/N: I think that's a good way to end it. You can imagine how the rest of their life goes from there. That's it! Second story I've finished. I'm quite proud of myself actually. ^_^ Until next time!**


End file.
